The Price
by slytherinshadowhunter67
Summary: The Seven have defeated Gaea - but at a cost. Percy and Annabeth are gone. These are the thoughts of the remaining members of the Seven, Nico and people who knew them as they discover their deaths. AU. Ignores Blood of Olympus.
1. The Seven

**Hey everyone! The idea for this came out of nowhere and I HAD to put it down, and this is the result! This is a one-shot and there's going to be a lot of POV switching, so be warned. R&R please :) P.S: Sorry if there are any typos, I typed this on my phone.**

* * *

><p>PIPER<p>

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper started twirling Katoptris as she surveyed the battlefield. It was as barren as it had been before, all rocks and red dirt. The Seven were there, minus two.

"Percy's disappeared too. I have no idea where." Jason was wiping his sword with his shirt. "Shall we-"

But Piper wasn't listening. Fifty feet away, amidst the dirt and rocks, lay two bodies. One had blonde hair and the other black. "Oh my gods," she whispered. Then she broke into a sprint. "Percy! Annabeth!" she shrieked. Piper faintly realized she was kicking up dust clouds behind her, but she didn't care.

The closer she got, the worse she felt. As she skidded to a stop beside the two, she saw that it really was Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's hair was streaked with blood, and a nasty gash on her forehead showed one of her injuries. Percy's arm was around her, and Piper knelt beside him, wincing as she saw the spear sticking out of his chest. Piper frantically checked for a pulse on both, but felt none. How had she missed them leaving the others?

They had defeated Gaea, but at the heaviest cost Piper could ever have imagined.

Percy and Annabeth were gone.

Percy, the brave, sweet and sassy son of Poseidon whom Piper had always admired.

Annabeth, the smart and beautiful daughter of Athena who had been one of Piper's closest friends.

Piper realized that never again would she hear Percy sass, or Annabeth laugh, or see either be together with the easiness and beauty that was Percabeth.

She collapsed by Annabeth's side and wept.

* * *

><p>JASON<p>

"Percy! Annabeth!" Piper ran toward the two bodies.

"No." That was the first word out of Jason's mouth. As if by saying that he could reverse time. He knew what he'd find there, but followed Piper anyway-hoping against hope that he was wrong. How would he handle it if... **(A/N: I know it's the wrong fandom, but anyone get the Divergent reference?)**

When he got there, she was kneeling over Annabeth, gently stroking her forehead. Tears ran down her face, and even as they carved paths in the dirt and grime covering her, Jason thought that she looked beautiful. "Jason…" She bowed her head. "They're gone."

Jason hugged her. "They'll be happy in Elysium," he promised.

Piper lifted her head. "You think?"

"I know." Jason kissed her cheek.

As he held her, he couldn't help but silently pay tribute to the dead demigods-the heart and soul of the Seven. He started to realize that he would never see them again, and hugged Piper tighter, hoping that he could somehow chase her sadness away.

* * *

><p>HAZEL<p>

Frank put his arm around her as they stood beside Percy and Annabeth. In death, they looked peaceful. Percy had one arm slung over Annabeth, as if he had died comforting her. Tears sprang to Hazel's eyes, and even though she tried to blink them away, they just kept coming. Percy-the backbone of the Seven. Hazel still remembered their trip to Alaska. He had proved that he was a great person and had saved her life more times than she could count. And Annabeth. Hazel hadn't known her very well, but as she saw her face she remembered everything Percy had said about her. She was the unspoken leader of the Seven, smart and brave. Hazel had always admired her, from the moment she'd first seen her on the Argo 2.

Hazel fell to her knees beside them. She felt hollow inside, yet there was a fire burning inside her-a fire that screamed for vengeance. I'll avenge your deaths, Hazel swore silently. I'll find a way.

* * *

><p>FRANK<p>

Frank couldn't believe it. Annabeth, who had helped him figure out those pesky Chinese handcuffs, was dead. Percy, who had saved his life time and time again, was dead. Although he was Roman, Frank liked the Greek side well enough, and especially the Greek members of the Seven. And now two of the ones he respected most were dead. Dead and gone. He saw the tears on Piper's face as Jason held her, and almost crushed a ruby when he moved closer to Hazel.

She stared into his eyes, wordlessly pleading. "Tell me they're going to go to Elysium."

"I'm sure they will. Ask Nico." Frank said the words, but he could barely even move his lips to say them. All he could do was remember Percy and Annabeth. He missed them both, so much-even Annabeth, whom he'd barely known. Now the Seven wasn't the Seven. It was the Five. That sounded horrible.

Frank stared down at the bodies and wished them the best in Elysium. Where else would they go? They had died as heroes.

* * *

><p>NICO<p>

Nico stared at the two bodies. He knew that they were being judged as he stood there, and also knew that they were getting Elysium. That was good. Percy and Annabeth would be happy together forever.

His heart twisted. It had hurt when Percy was alive and with Annabeth, sure. But Nico had always held onto the hope that Percy would someday discover that he liked boys, too. It was a childish wish, but it was still a comforting one.

Now, he would never find out anything for sure. Nico was a coward for not telling Percy how he really felt. Jason had been right all along.

"Nico?" Hazel gently touched his arm. "Can you..."

He didn't need to ask what she meant. "Elysium," he snapped. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it was too late now.

"Thank you," Hazel said quietly, and turned to go back to the others.

* * *

><p>LEO<p>

Leo had been tinkering ever since Gaea's fall, so he didn't notice what was going on right away.

Satisfied with what he had done so far, he had put his invention back in his toolbelt and realized that no one was in sight. Panicked, he spun around and saw everyone gathered around something. Nico stood off to the side, jaw working.

Leo saw Piper and Jason, as well as Hazel and Frank. Something hit him-why was everyone looking so sad, and where was Percabeth?

Oh, no.

Leo started sprinting before he even realized he was doing it. Oh, gods no. Please let him be wrong.

He started walking a few steps from the others, peeked over Hazel's shoulder and saw them.

Percy and Annabeth lay on the ground, both deathly pale. Annabeth had an ugly cut on her forehead, and she was covered in scrapes and bruises. Percy was similar, and oh gods, was that a spear buried in his chest?

"Are they..." Leo couldn't bear to say the words.

Hazel turned, her expression full of empty sadness. "Elysium."

Leo nodded, stepped closer, and then his legs gave out. He stared at the pair, so peaceful in death. Percy had his arm around Annabeth like he had been comforting her.

Normally Leo cracked jokes to relieve tension or when he thought the mood was too serious, but now he didn't. He couldn't. No amount of jokes would ever make this better.

Nemesis' words came back to mind. A sacrifice...

Was this it? The loss of two of the strongest, bravest, kindest and smartest of the Seven? One final loss that Nemesis would have known was too hard to bear?

Leo reached forward and closed Percy's eyes, hand shaking. It was done**. **


	2. Sally

**Hi! Okay, I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but apparently this is not a one-shot anymore. A bunch of people reviewed and one was like "write more!" (thank you Avery10) so this is the result. P.S: Sorry, but none of the chapters are going to be as long as the first one. At least, I don't think so.**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: I feel like that all the time too :)**

**Compliment Giver: Well, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, and I like to think that the Aphrodite cabin has found out what shipping is and ships Percabeth (because who doesn't!). You're right about the sass part, but I just had to write that :D**

**Avery10: Thanks for making me do this :)**

**WhiteEagle1985: Yeah, it is, isn't it :(**

**And finally, thanks to Matanator for fav/following this, thanks to Compliment Giver for favouriting, thanks to Jazzywazzy101 and thanks to survivoroftartarus47 for following. O_O I'm overwhelmed, so many reviews and favs and follows overnight! So thanks from the bottom of my heart. Sorry if this chapter looks different or something, because the last one was done on my phone and this one was done on my computer. I don't own PJO and see ya! **

SALLY

Sally was sitting on her couch, staring into space as she sipped her coffee. Or, more specifically, staring at a picture of Percy and Annabeth. They're so cute together, she thought, and tried to keep brainstorming for her novel like she should be doing…but Percy kept distracting her. She wondered if he was okay, and if he and Annabeth had defeated Gaea yet. But she didn't spend much time worrying about it, because they had always came back safe and sound with only a couple of scars to tell the tale.

Suddenly a cloud shimmered into existence in front of her, and Chiron appeared in the middle. His eyes were red, and behind him a bunch of campers were standing around looking devastated. "Hello, Sally," he greeted her. "I have some bad news for you."

Sally sat up. "What? Has something happened to Annabeth? Or Percy? Where are they?" She desperately scanned the background for information, but all she could see were campers and more campers. None looked very happy.

Chiron hesitated. "Sally, Percy and Annabeth…Yesterday they fought with the other members of the Seven to defeat Gaea. Everyone put up a brave fight, but there were losses sustained."

Well, that explained the general unhappy campers. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Sally sympathized. "Who was it? Piper? Leo? Jason?" Her heart panged. Percy had told her so much about all of the members of the Seven. **(A/N: I doubt that he actually did, but…)**

"No, Sally," Chiron explained. "It was…"

In that split second, Sally understood, and her world fell apart. The cup of coffee she was holding shattered against the floor, ruining her Oriental carpet, but she barely noticed. All she could think about was _Percy_. She had somehow blindly assumed that he would always come back to her. But this time, he hadn't, and this time he never would.

Chiron gave her a sorrowful look, even as a hollow pit of emptiness threatened to consume her. Sally tried to remember Percy's face, but found to her horror that she could barely see it in her mind. Waves of grief crashed over her as she fell back onto the couch, sobbing her heart out. With every tear that streamed down her face, her mind flashed through every memory she had of her little boy, and of Annabeth. I love you, she thought, and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball, and every fiber in her body screamed that it hadn't been Percy's time to die, but what could she do about that?

Percy and Annabeth were-no, had been-demigods, and demigods had to fight monsters. It was inevitable, some part of her mind whispered. And Chiron's still there.

She didn't care. She didn't care. Sally wondered if she would ever care about anything ever again.

**Well, I've never tried this, but I gave it my best shot. Thanks for reading, and please review! Next chapter will be Poseidon and then Athena. After that I'm open to requests!**


	3. Poseidon

**Wow. I mean, literally, WOW. I just-I'm overwhelmed by all the love I'm getting :) Thanks so much to Tom Marvolo Riddle 2 (nice name by the way), Tmayhew, Spider6996, 2001, Gage Shadow, dogbiscuit1967, doughnutswilderness and PercyJacksontheChicken (haha I like your name :D) for following this. Also many thanks to Spider6996, ILovetoFly, Gage Shadow, dogbiscuit1967, and TheOcean'sFirstDaughter for favoriting. Wow, you guys, this means so much to me, so THANK YOU. I'm going to reply to reviews now (sorry for the long AN), so skip this if you don't want to read it.**

**dogbiscuit1967: Hahaha, I will keep that in mind! Although I haven't cried yet…is it really that sad? Well, I thought chapter 1 was worse. Actually, the end of Hazel's kind of creeped me out. :O**

**PercyJacksontheChicken: Your name makes me laugh every time I read it. I mean, I'm just imagining the great Perseus Jackson, savior of the world, as a chicken. But anyway, I will do Zeus for sure! It's gonna be interesting, no doubt.**

**Okay, and here comes the (hopefully) awesome stuff!**

POSEIDON

Really, Hades? Really? Was it necessary to give the Olympians a rundown on every single soul he had helped judge since the solstice? Annoyed, Poseidon leaned back into his throne and sighed. He could tell that this was going to be boring, and Hades was the first speaker.

Zeus was next. He had insisted going after Hades for some reason, and he looked a bit subdued. Poseidon grinned and regarded his brother with interest. Whatever this was, it was probably good if he was so on edge.

Poseidon would regret thinking that later, but he didn't know it at the time.

Zeus clasped his hands and looked at the other Olympians solemnly. "You all know about the quest that Perseus, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Valdez and Jason undertook." Poseidon thought that a flicker of pride crossed his face when he said Jason's name, and noticed that he had said Valdez. But then again, that was easier to remember than Liam or whatever the boy's name was.

Zeus took a deep breath. "Well, they have succeeded. The threat of Gaea is no more."

Immediately the gods started cheering, and Poseidon smiled with relief. Ah, the Earth Mother was gone. What reward would his son receive for this? His brain started working furiously. Perhaps he wouldn't reject godhood if the rest of his friends got it with him… **(A/N: This is the only sentence I have written in this entire story that makes me feel sad so far, besides Leo's "it was done".)**

Zeus held up his hand for silence, and his brethren quieted. "Now, we have slight, ah, cause for mourning." Mourning? But that was for dead people! Dead people! Was it Grace? Was that why Zeus was so sad?

Another deep breath. "Two demigods passed on as an aftermath of the fight. They have received Elysium for their work. Both fought bravely, mind you." He hesitated. "Poseidon, Athena, I'm sorry."

Complete silence. And then Poseidon's brain realized what this meant.

His favourite son was gone.

Dimly he heard Aphrodite screaming in anguish-something about her OTP?-and Athena shrieking about her daughter, but he paid them no heed. It was as if headphones had been placed on his ears, muffling everything.

Poseidon tried to recall his son's face. Percy had made him so, so proud. He had slayed the Minotaur and recovered his brother's master bolt, survived the Sea of Monsters, held up the sky, found his way through the Labyrinth, saved the world, become praetor of the Romans, and even survived Tartarus itself…Memories filled his mind, of times when he had gotten the chance to personally congratulate his heroic son. And of his mother. He wondered how Sally was coping.

Poseidon slumped down in his throne and tried to say something, anything, last words to speed Percy on, but there was nothing. He was broken. Of course Amphitrite was beautiful and his other son was amazing, but Percy was a _demigod_. The most powerful demigod of the century, no less.

Then he sat up, hopeful. He stared straight at Hades. "Are they-is he?" Poseidon couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so choked up. He wasn't surprised to hear that his voice was husky.

"Yes, yes, yes, he died a hero," Hades replied lazily, twisting his ring around his finger.

"Don't you DARE talk about my son that way!" Poseidon stared angrily at his brother, crackling with godly energy. "He was and is a hero, and always will be. Do you understand?" He almost dared Hades to refuse.

"Alright. Yes, he was a hero," Hades said, in a different tone. Almost reverent. "I wish my bratty little son was that powerful, or heroic."

"He _is_ a hero," Poseidon corrected, but he was becoming hoarse already, as if his throat was compensating for the tears that he should be crying, the sobs that should be racking his body, the grief that was squeezing him like an ever-tightening vise. Yet Poseidon was a god-an Olympian-and major gods like him did not show weakness in front of others. So he didn't.

But there was a small part of him, buried deep inside, that screamed for his lost son. For the life that he should have led, the children he should have had, the things he should have done. That tiny part was the only part of him that felt his son's loss as he sat on his throne, wishing that he could be anywhere else but here, silently and secretly wallowing in his grief.

**Oh my gods, the ending was horrible. But anyway, hope you liked it! R&R, it would make my day! Please! I'm begging you! xD See ya guys!**


	4. Athena

**Hello again, peeps! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was just busy and had no motivation…However, I have been stuck at home all day and have decided to give Athena's POV a try. But first the thanks! Thanks to JaxedSilence for fav/following, and same to Ghost1247 and Lonely diamond in the sky. To the latter, more thanks for fav/following ****_me_**** as a writer, which I really appreciate :D Thanks to PercyJacksontheChicken for reviewing (and I wonder how you could have never thought of your pen name that way! :O) And also thanks to Guest for reviewing. Think that's it, so here we go!**

ATHENA

I could be reading, Athena mourned as she tapped her foot on the marble floor, swallowing the sigh that threatened to escape her lips. Then she reconsidered her thought-her father must have called the Olympians together for a reason. But what reason? Likely the aftermath of the battle with Gaea. Athena sniffed. Her daughter had done well.

As Hades droned on, Athena glanced around at her brethren, most of whom looked equally bored. She thought she could see Hephaestus quietly tinkering with something; a habit that most of his children had not failed to pick up. Another sigh she barely held back; Athena was starting to wonder if Zeus was ever going to do anything.

The moment she thought that, Hades fell silent and Zeus clasped his hands, looking visibly worried. Immediately Athena decided that one of the prophesied Seven had died from the look on his face. She was not disappointed, but she would later regret her deduction.

"You all know about the quest that Perseus, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Valdez and Jason undertook." Athena wondered why her father had called Hephaestus' boy by his last name, but then decided that it was merely easier to remember.

Zeus took a deep breath. "Well, they have succeeded. The threat of Gaea is no more."

Most of the gods began cheering, but Athena remained quiet, searching in Zeus' face and body language for the deaths that had occurred. Who had it been? Not knowing was driving her mad!

Zeus held up his hand for silence, and his brethren quieted. "Now, we have slight, ah, cause for mourning. Two demigods passed on as an aftermath of the fight. They have received Elysium for their work. Both fought bravely, mind you." Here he paused. "Poseidon, Athena, I'm sorry."

The goddess of wisdom was quick to realize what had happened. "NO! NOT MY DAUGHTER!" she shrieked, not caring that Aphrodite seemed equally distressed or that Poseidon looked numb. "You're wrong, Father!" She directed her stare at Hades, eyes wide. "Tell me he's wrong!"

"I apologize," he replied coolly, and Athena almost choked in her anguish. Never had she anticipated that her intelligent, brave and level-headed daughter would _die._ She had never even questioned the fact that Annabeth would return to Camp Half-Blood victorious. She was too alive to be gone. Gone just like that.

She closed her eyes, trying to get out of the throne room, but she found she couldn't, such was her grief. It squeezed her chest so that she couldn't breathe, and every time she did it only brought memories of Annabeth swirling up. While she had many children and she loved them all, Annabeth was special. Who else had survived Tartarus besides she and the sea spawn? No, there was no other demigod like her. There never would be again.

"Athena?" someone asked, but she merely ignored whoever had spoken. The entire world had turned dark. Never mind that the Earth Mother was gone, that was less important. What _was _important was that she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her daughter.

Athena carefully schooled her expression into one of boredom once again, but she wasn't sure it was working. Something had cracked inside of her, and she had no idea how to fix it. Except by bringing back Annabeth.


	5. Zeus

**Two chapters in one day! I'm back with Zeus' POV. Thanks to Halliwell2002007 for favouriting, and thanks again to The Dramatic Bookworm for doing the same. Also many thanks to ThePercyJacksonOracle for following. I like follows, it means that people actually want to read what I put up next :D And also thanks to my faithful follower PercyJacksontheChicken, who has reviewed :) BTW, I'm sorry about the chicken, did you like it a lot and what was it called? **

****DISCLAIMER:** Percy: FrozenDemigoddess13 doesn't own me or any of the other awesome peeps she talks about!**

**Me: Tell 'em, Percy!**

**Percy: Well, um, she wants you to read this stuff and I'm supposed to be dead, so PLEASE hurry up and read/follow/fav!**

ZEUS

The king of the gods paced in the throne room, trying to figure out how he should break the news to his daughter and brother. He honestly thought that they were tough and could handle it appropriately, but on the off chance they lost control they'd hate him. As if he could have stopped the deaths!

Zeus sighed and sat down on his throne, absently running his hands along the armrests. He decided that he wouldn't say it outright. Even he couldn't bring himself to say, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were killed in the fight with Gaea." No, he wouldn't. He wasn't _that_ heartless. So he'd just apologize to Poseidon and Athena. Yes, that was what he'd do. Let them figure out on their own what he really meant.

"It's now or never," Zeus told himself aloud, and mentally called for the other Olympians to come in. They popped onto their thrones moments later, and Zeus called for the meeting to begin. "Hades?" he asked, and that was all the prompting his brother needed to start out on a long spiel about what had happened in the Underworld since the solstice.

After a relatively long time of ten minutes of droning, Hades finally quieted and Zeus spoke, trying to hide his worry and miserably failing from the curious look on Athena's face. "You all know about the quest that Perseus, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Valdez and Jason undertook." Zeus took a deep breath. "Well, they have succeeded. The threat of Gaea is no more." Most of the gods began cheering, their howls of joy filling the throne room.

Zeus held up his hand for silence, holding his breath in anticipation, and the other gods quieted. "Now, we have slight, ah, cause for mourning. Two demigods passed on as an aftermath of the fight. They have received Elysium for their work. Both fought bravely, mind you." Here he paused. "Poseidon, Athena, I'm sorry."

One split second of total silence, then Athena screamed, "NO! NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

Aphrodite shrieked, "MY OTP* IS RUINED!"

Poseidon was silent.

Zeus felt incredibly guilty for having to be the one to tell them, but he had to. Athena shook her head and cried out, "You're wrong, Father!" before turning to Hades and demanding to know the truth. Suddenly Zeus wished he could be anywhere but in the throne room, watching the crestfallen expressions of the gods as they realized that the most powerful demigod of the century, and possibly the cutest couple in history according to Aphrodite, was gone. Just like that.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, but no one heard. Zeus tried to convince himself that he had just said it for their benefit, but he knew in his immortally powerful heart that he was really apologizing to Percy and Annabeth. For their having to sacrifice their lives just so that there could be fleeting peace.

Zeus bowed his head and mourned.

*OTP: One True Pairing; usually used in regards to which couple the person in question "ships" the most. If you don't know what shipping is…sorry, I can't help you xD


	6. Aphrodite

**Thanks to ebookboss121 for reviewing (I'll try to do what you suggested sometime soon). I updated the end of the previous chapter, because I forgot to include the asterisk where Aphrodite says "My OTP is ruined" (:D) so yeah. Anyway, huge thanks to my loyal reviewer PercyJacksontheChicken for reviewing again :) and here comes the awesomeness! BTW, this one is kinda funny, I laughed while writing it. No one said all the chapters had to be heartbreakingly sad, after all.**

APHRODITE

The goddess of love and beauty tapped her foot on the marble floor impatiently, wondering if her makeup was alright. She had to keep up appearances, after all. Ares was expecting her to look her best for tonight.

Aphrodite couldn't care less about Hades' ramblings, or even the purpose of the meeting. She was solely worried about the dinner Ares was treating her to. Was she going to look good? She had to look her best! Oh dear, was that her makeup running already? She mustn't frown; no one knew antidotes for frown lines! They were permanent! Oh no!

She was barely paying attention when she heard Zeus say, "Poseidon, Athena, I'm sorry." For a second she was puzzled, but as the other gods started looking sad and she realized what must have happened. "MY OTP IS RUINED!" she shrieked, horrified. Who was she going to ship now?! Percabeth was perfect! And now, they were dead. Dead! And Percy had been _so_ cute, as well as being powerful. Hadn't he been the most powerful demigod in a century?! A century?! Wow, that was actually pretty long! Eek!

Aphrodite groaned in disbelief at her bad luck as she slumped down into her pretty pink throne, then quickly straightened up because posture was everything. She had promised Annabeth an interesting love life, and now she was never going to get to deliver. Bummer. She'd been interesting while she'd been alive. But maybe she could still throw something in during their stay in Elysium?

But of course she couldn't; they deserved this ending. Aphrodite started to sigh at her bad luck in losing her favourite couple, but she decided that it had been for the best. She _was _so horrible at committing to anything. Flighty, that's the word people used to describe her. And they were right.

Aphrodite promptly decided that her new OTP was Jasper-her own beloved daughter and that handsome Jupiter boy-and so stopped grieving Percabeth. They were in a better place, weren't they? Besides, Piper and Jason looked so cute together! And that was that. She had moved on.


	7. Thalia

**Thanks to galaxypearls for fav/following, and for ebookboss121 for favouriting.**

**PercyJacksontheChicken: Yeah, you better watch out Jasper :) And I just wanted to thank you again for continuing to review, it makes me happy :D**

**warisk8: Well, thanks for reading them all. And I do try my best.**

**Lonely diamond in the sky: I imagine Aphrodite as a flighty person. She's an immortal goddess, after all, and immortal goddesses get bored very easily. Especially if you're Aphrodite. She considered Percabeth a plaything, and what do you with playthings when they outgrow their uses? You get a new one and move on.**

**Final thanks goes to a guest for suggesting I do this. **

THALIA

Thalia was about to kill the squirrel when someone tapped her shoulder.

Jerking, she accidentally shot the arrow she was aiming, causing it to bury itself deep in the nearest tree and scare the squirrel away. Turning, Thalia saw that the person who had touched her was one of her fellow Hunters, Elsie. "Sorry, Thals," she apologized. "But this is really important. Lady Artemis wants all of us to gather-she has news."

News? Shrugging, Thalia followed Elsie back to the clearing where the tents were. "Thalia, squirrels, though? Really?" the younger girl asked, amused.

"I was bored," Thalia defended herself. "I mean, I have to do _something _when we're not killing monsters or recruiting new members or eating or sleeping or talking."

Elsie laughed. "Come on, we don't want to miss it," she reminded her lieutenant, breaking into a run. Thalia hadn't realized she'd wandered so far from the others, but didn't question her own motives for doing so. Nothing had been the same since Luke had died. Now that Annabeth and Percy were stuck fighting Gaea, she had no one to talk to. Well, her sisters were great and she loved them to death, but none of them were Annabeth. Sometimes a girl had to have some girl time, alone, didn't she?

Finally the two Hunters burst into the clearing where the tents were. All the other girls were standing around looking nervous, and Artemis stood in front of her tent. "Thalia, Elsie, there you are!" She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm afraid I have news for all of you."

Thalia shifted uncomfortably, wondering what it was as the goddess continued.

"You all know, of course, about the quest the Seven are taking."

The girls started murmuring. The quest was a topic that everyone liked to gossip about. Which of the demigods was the bravest, if they'd succeed, who would die. Thalia usually didn't join in unless someone asked her about the two quest members she knew personally.

"The fateful quest has finally come to an end. Gaea has been defeated." Thalia smiled with relief. Yes! Percy and Annabeth had won again! But then she remembered how grave her goddess seemed, so she refrained from cheering with the others. Surely there was more to come.

As the daughter of Zeus had predicted, Artemis held up a hand for silence. "There is more, however. Two demigods did not survive the battle."

Everyone stayed deathly quiet after she had said that, and Thalia winced. She surmised that the demigods must have become close on their quest, and two deaths would hurt everyone. She wondered how Percy and Annabeth were coping.

Finally Artemis heaved a sigh and turned to Thalia. "I wish it was any other way. I greatly admired them both. But…I am truly sorry, Thalia."

For a moment Thalia had no idea what she was talking about, but then she realized. Greatly admired them both-Artemis was sorry-for _her_-

"Annabeth," she whispered, and it came out as a broken sob. She remembered the first time she'd met her. With Luke. She had been a fighter even then. And _Percy_. One of the most powerful demigods Thalia had ever met. Arrogant and cocky, but with a sweet side, too. And he had been able to make Annabeth happy. Thalia had never thought about it until that point, but she really had thought of Percy as a good friend. She had cared about him. And now?

They were gone.

Thalia didn't even care who saw as she broke down and wept.

**Yep, I know. Don't get mad at me, but I really try to make them as long as possible :( But do please R&R!**


	8. Grover

**This is definitely my most popular story xD Thanks to:**

**Fav/Followers: GhostSeaStorm, werewolves1999, Heyheybui, smkershner326, MargaretMidori chan**

**PercyJacksontheChicken: She wasn't going to eat it :) And I've already done Nico (in the first chapter, remember?) but I'll be sure to use your other suggestions!**

**Therealfangoddess: Wow, is it really that sad? But thanks for the support!**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle 2: I never said she didn't :)**

**GhostSeaStorm: I'll definitely try!**

GROVER

Grover was sitting in a clearing with Juniper, eating strawberries, when he heard the telltale clip-clop that signalled Chiron's approach. Immediately he swallowed the last bite of the strawberry he'd been eating and stood up, wanting to find out what Chiron wanted. It was rare for the camp director to seek him out.

Chiron looked more tired than Grover had ever seen him, face lined and eyes dark. "Grover, Juniper," he greeted them. "I have something important to tell you. It's about Percy and Annabeth's quest."

"What is it?!" Grover asked, heart racing. Chiron continually gave the campers updates on the quest as he got them-everyone wanted to know everything about it. It was a Great Prophecy being fulfilled, after all.

Chiron sighed. "Grover, Gaea has been defeated, but two losses were sustained. The Seven are not quite the Seven anymore."

Grover felt his eyes widen of their own volition. Who was it?

"Grover, I'm sorry. Percy and Annabeth didn't make it."

Grover stood frozen, unable to move. He heard Juniper quietly step away from him, but the sound was lost as he numbly tried to process the information. Percy and Annabeth? Gone? Percy, the best friend Grover had ever had, and Annabeth, one of the smartest and bravest demigods he'd ever known, dead? Just like that?

Grover had really hated Gaea already. It was because of her that hundreds of satyrs and nymphs had died, and he had been powerless to do anything. And now, because the Seven-or now, the Five-had defeated her, he was powerless again. Weak then, weak now. He wasn't brave like the questing demigods. He was just a tiny satyr who couldn't have helped his only friends in their time of need.

Feeling utterly alone and utterly useless, Grover fell to his knees and cried. Cried for the deaths Gaea had caused, for the damage she had wreaked, for the peace she had stolen-all of it. And most definitely he cried for Percy and Annabeth, and for the fact that however brave he'd thought himself to be, however smart or powerful or god-blessed, he was still just one satyr. And what good was one satyr to the world?

**R&R?**


	9. Camp Half-Blood

**Hey guys, I'm going to change my username :) It's gonna be ravenclawshadowhunter13, so look out for that xD And I know I just updated earlier, but I'm in a good mood! And this chapter is gonna be a little different from the others. I don't know how to explain, so read it.**

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Chiron stood in front of the campers, watching them eat their dinner as they laughed and joked among themselves. He could hear some of them talking about the quest, and the Seven, and his heart panged. If only they already knew what he was about to tell them! He truly did not want to have to break this horrible news to them. But break it he must. There was no other way.

Squaring his shoulders, Chiron cleared his throat.

The campers stopped talking and turned to face him expectantly. Several of them whispered and elbowed each other-they knew this was a quest update. However, this was not the update they were expecting.

"As you all know, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and the Roman demigods are on the quest to defeat Gaea that is perhaps the most dangerous quest ever undertaken. Yesterday, the demigods won. Gaea is a threat no more."

Instantly the campers started cheering. "Go Percy! Go Annabeth!" they hollered, only the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins yelling Leo and Piper's names-they were too new for recognition, but Percy and Annabeth were camp legends. Everyone knew and admired them, which was going to make this a lot harder.

Chiron spoke over the noise. "However, two demigods have died. Greek demigods."

Whispers broke out. Everyone was looking sadly at Cabins Nine and Ten, knowing that their newest members were dead-or so they thought. Of course they would think Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have died! That thought was simply unacceptable.

Chiron decided to rip off the Band-Aid, as the mortal expression went. "Percy and Annabeth have received Elysium for their work."

Dead silence.

Then, "WHAT?!" That was Clarisse, standing up from the Ares table. "You have to be joking! Valdez, superstar daughter-they can't-I-Annabeth-Percy-"

Chiron gave the campers a grave look and retreated, not knowing what else to say.

There was an uproar as the demigods got up, ran to other tables, and started talking. All of them wore looks of disbelief on their faces-even the usually unshakeable Ares cabin-and kept glancing up at Chiron to see if he would say, "Fooled you!" But he didn't, and so they realized it was true. Some people started sobbing. Most were in shock. The Athena cabin whispered frantically amongst themselves, most likely wondering what Annabeth could have done wrong that had led to her death and electing a new counsellor, and the other cabins' kids were quiet, staring mournfully at the empty Poseidon table. Percy had always been alone there, and now he'd never know what it was like to have a half-sister or –brother with him.

Chiron watched as the camp broke down, unable to accept that their heroes were gone. And he could do nothing about it. He could only stand there and mourn the losses of two incredibly powerful and brave demigods.


	10. Camp JupiterReyna

**I'm baaaaack! A good chunk of this chapter is a flashback. I've never written one before, so let me know if it's any good. You have been warned. Now enjoy :)**

CAMP JUPITER/REYNA

Reyna swallowed as she sat down for dinner, her mind whirling and her stomach writhing. She didn't think she could eat. Not after what she had just learned. Oh, gods, she prayed, please have mercy on me. She doubted she could get through the evening with her sanity intact if she didn't have supernatural aid.

A thought suddenly struck her. Percy wouldn't have wanted her to mourn like this. She barely knew him, but she did know that. With a sigh of determination, Reyna started to eat. The normally delicious food tasted like cardboard. She couldn't even remember what it was supposed to taste like. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would ease the pain of not seeing Percy there, and she was suddenly remembering what had happened earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_Reyna had been sitting in her office, feeling more tired than usual. She was used to running the camp alone, but she could still remember how much BETTER it had been with a fellow praetor to help out. She hadn't had to do half the amount of work she had to do now._

_Quite suddenly, an Iris message had shimmered into the air in front of her. She rarely used one, seeing as they were Greek, but they had their uses. Glancing up at it, she had seen to her shock that her own _mother_ was staring back at her. "Bellona?" she'd asked in amazement. _

_The goddess smiled. "It is I, my daughter, and I am so proud of all you have done. But I have news to give, and it is not pleasant."_

_Reyna gripped the edge of the table. She knew "unpleasant", and didn't like it at all. But she had waited patiently for her mother to explain what bad news she brought. _

_ "__You remember your praetor, Percy? He…won't be returning. Because he can't. He and his girlfriend were killed in the fight with the Earth Mother, though they conquered her."_

_Reyna's knuckles had gone white from how hard she was squeezing the table's edge. "No, Mother, that can't be true! I-what-who will lead with me?" She could barely believe what she was hearing. Percy had been-no, was!-a good praetor. He had to return. Reyna doubted that she could lead the Romans without him._

_Bellona had given her daughter a sad smile. "Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, you are a strong young woman. I know you do not wish to lead alone-for who does in this world?-but you must, for the good of Rome. There is a prophecy, my daughter, and if left unfulfilled it could destroy New Rome. And you will never be able to recover it. No one will. Ever."_

_Reyna had been left speechless. "What-how can I-do I tell the campers?" They were her priority now. The Romans; leading them was now her life._

_The Roman goddess of war had smiled gently. "You may tell them. The gods have decided that they will leave you to lead New Rome however you choose. We have much faith in you, Reyna."_

_Reyna had been flattered by the amount of trust the gods had in her. "Very well, Mother. I promise to lead New Rome to the best of my abilities," she had promised, even as she could feel her heart breaking. Another two demigods lost. Another mixed victory for the demigod side. And another experience of doing everything alone. Forever alone; that was Reyna. _

_Bellona had stared at her daughter with a conflicted expression. "I love you, Reyna, and I am proud of you and only want the best for you. No matter what." With a wave of her hand, the Iris message was gone…and Reyna was left alone in her office. She had realized with a sinking feeling that this was the true start of her lonely reign. _

_*End of flashback*_

"Reyna! Reyna, are you alright? You're not listening to anything I'm saying!"

Reyna looked up, startled out of her reverie, and realized with embarrassment that Dakota had somehow sat himself down across from her, and was staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm _fine_, Dakota. Merely caught up in some thoughts," she said sharply. Too sharply-Dakota nodded, his eyes wide with fear, and abruptly left her table.

Which left her alone-again. She had better get used to it.

Fervently wishing that she was anywhere else at that moment, Reyna stood up and called for attention. "Camp Jupiter!"

Everyone's heads snapped around to face her as if it had been choreographed. For a moment Reyna felt a flash of pride-the Romans were organized to a fault. Shaking the pride off, she stood straighter. "I have news about the quest Perseus took."

There was silence. No one moved. No one seemed to be even breathing.

"Percy is…" Reyna's voice trembled slightly. "Dead."

Reyna had never before considered the possibility that silence could be loud, but it was now.

Then, "No way!" It was Dakota. He stood up and stared at Reyna. "No way," he said again. "Tell me it's not true."

All around him the other Romans stood up and started arguing, annoyed that they had lost such a good praetor so soon after they'd elected him. Reyna noticed with a pang that they were more upset about Percy's death in relation to themselves than about the actual death itself. They didn't really seem to care that the world had lost two powerful and brave demigods. Reyna wished that Percy was still alive, and not just because she didn't want to be alone. She wanted him to live the life he deserved. He was…interesting, and she wanted to talk to him again.

With a sigh of loss and loneliness, Reyna sat back down and ate.


	11. Luke

**:) Thanks, everyone! And I'm horribly sorry for taking so long to update, I was on vacation :(**

**Fav/Followers: Halfblood With A SIG and A Pen, the8thofthe7, amanda312chen, AnnabethPiperHazel1246, yumpla, Ronnie R15, Potterhead0711 (The last three favorited me as an author, and I can't update TLG [one of my other stories] so shoutout to them.)**

**Reviewers:**

**ThePercyJacksonOracle: I just wanted to say thanks for being such a loyal follower. You followed TLG practically the second I put it up, and you review too. It means so much to me :) And in response to your review, yeah, the Romans are weird :( And about the whole Frank/Jason thing….wow. I am so dumb. I forgot about that. Well, Jason isn't really Greek anymore, so yes, Frank would be praetor. I should probably change that, but I'd rather leave it un-canon like that. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**AnnabethPiperHazel246: I'm glad to see the story is punching your feels button.**

**PercyJacksontheChicken: True that. But I couldn't have Grover swaggering around with a huge ego, especially since he just learned that his two closest friends have just died, so… And I guess that because Chiron cleared his throat beforehand he got through the announcements xD**

LUKE

**(Luke is dead. Just an FYI. And I put him in Elysium, just because I think he went there and I don't remember if he actually did go or not in canon.)**

Luke was wandering around Elysium, bored out of his mind. He didn't _want _to go barbecuing at some ancient Greek hero's house, and he didn't _want _to make leis and party. He wanted to practice fighting and get better and use his newfound eternity in paradise to become the best swordsman he could ever be. He also didn't want to be subject to the hushed whispers and glances that followed him wherever he went, just because everyone thought he didn't deserve Elysium.

Not that he blamed them. He deserved the glances and whispers.

Sighing, he sat down on the grass, his back against a pine tree that reminded him of Thalia's. It was his only connection now to the camp he had once called home. Once called home-not because he was dead, but because they all hated him now. Not that he didn't deserve that.

Luke was watching the circle of grass that newcomers usually popped onto when they arrived. It wasn't very often that people came to Elysium, so he was surprised when two figures suddenly appeared.

And even more surprised when he recognized them. Percy and Annabeth!

"Annabeth," he whispered, and she must have heard him, because she glanced over at him, and suddenly she was running, and Luke threw his arms open and hugged her, forgetting the miserable years he'd spent, forgetting the grief he'd wallowed in, and only remembering Annabeth.

Percy walked over, smiling. "Hey, Luke."

"Percy," he said guiltily, and let go of Annabeth. "I don't deserve this, but thank you anyway."

"Don't deserve what?"

"You acting like this, acting like…you forgive me."

"We did, a long time ago," Percy said gently. "We understand what you were feeling, and why you did it. We can't forgive the things you did, but we've already forgiven you."

Luke felt his eyes widen. "I…thank you," he breathed. Then he shook his head. "Enough of that. I've done it too many times. Now, why are you here? What did the gods send you here for? And what quest on earth would send you to Elysium?" Percy and Annabeth had been on crazy quest over the years, and that was probably why they were here.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, Luke." Her voice was impossibly gentle. "It isn't a quest."

"So you…" He couldn't even say the words.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"I….I'm sorry," Luke said finally. He couldn't think of anything better to say.

"It's okay," Percy said.

A few moments of silence passed. Then Luke said, "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure," Annabeth said.

So Luke took his friends around their new home, peace in his heart. Today, he had finally begun to forgive himself.


	12. Tyson

**I wrote this in simpler language than I usually do, 'cause, you know, it's who it is. And this one is sad :(**

TYSON

Tyson was pottering around in Poseidon's undersea palace, making weapons and smiling to himself. Poseidon had said that he had NEWS! About PERCY! And ANNABETH! He couldn't wait to find out what it was. He was sure that bad Gaea was gone and good demigods had won, all by themselves. They were brave and smart. Good demigods.

Tyson watched fish swim by the window and waited for his daddy to call him. If Tyson interrupted an important meeting by running in-even though he really, really wanted to-Poseidon would not be happy, and Tyson wanted him to be happy! It was good for the cute sea creatures, like Rainbow, when Daddy was happy. The seas were calm and there were NO earthquakes. Yay!

"Tyson?" A voice drifted into the room, and the young Cyclops perked up. That was Poseidon's voice, which meant he got to hear the news!

Delighted, he raced out of the room, screaming, "DADDY!" as he ran down the hallway into the great throne room, whose big doors were thrown open wide. But he pulled up short when he saw his father, brow wrinkled in confusion.

There were no servants or guards or anyone besides his daddy, and he looked terrible. Poseidon's beard was much grayer than usual, and his normally happy green eyes were sad. In fact, his whole body was sending out imaginary waves of sadness, from the way he stared emptily into nothing to the clear grief on his face. He didn't look normal sad. He looked…broken. Yes, that was the right word. Like a machine that needed fixing!

"Tyson, my son," Poseidon said quietly, and even Tyson couldn't miss the way the sea god's voice cracked on the last word. "I have news for you."

"I know!" Tyson started to bounce with excitement. "Percy and Annabeth are coming home to visit! And celebrate their win against bad Gaea with good demigods!"

Tyson would later compare Poseidon's expression at his words to resemble someone feeling their heart shatter into a million pieces. "Tyson." His father's voice was incredibly soft and sad. "Oh, my son."

"Yes! I'm your son!" Tyson couldn't believe that Poseidon was STILL not telling him the news. What for? Tyson had already spoiled his surprise! Oh, no, was he sad because of that? He would have to make it up to him some way. Maybe he could-

"Tyson." Poseidon cleared his throat, interrupting his son's frantic thoughts. "I am afraid…that you've got the news wrong."

"Really?" Tyson frowned. "So the good demigods _won't _have a party with us here?"

"No, they won't. Percy and Annabeth won't, that is."

"What? Why, Daddy? Are they sick? Are they hurt?"

"No, Tyson. Percy and Annabeth aren't sick. Or hurt. And they won't have a party here with us. They will never be sick or hurt or have a party ever again. In fact, they will never live ever again." Poseidon's voice was as empty as his blank stare.

For a few happy moments Tyson was puzzled. But why wouldn't they-

And then he realized what his father was trying to tell him. Why he was so sad. What he meant when he had said that Percy and Annabeth would never live ever again.

"PERCY!" Tyson howled, tears welling up in his eyes. His vision blurred as sobs shook his body, and he screamed in horror and anguish and grief and _pain. _Indescribable pain. Percy was his big brother, who had loved him and protected him and befriended him when no one else would. And Annabeth was smart. Pretty and smart, and she loved Percy. That was good enough for Tyson. He was happy for Percy.

Or had been.

His tears came faster, and through them he could see Poseidon still sitting on his throne, frozen, tears streaming down his own face. He didn't get up to comfort his son, and Tyson didn't think he was even able to. Oh, Daddy, he wailed in his mind. Please tell me it's not true! Tell me it's a joke! A joke, like what the Stolls play on me!

But no one came to comfort him, and his daddy sat motionless where he was. So Tyson sat down on the cold floor and cried, all alone, lost in memories of his brother and the pretty girl together, happy….

And alive.

**Ow! Stop doing this to me! Well, it's me doing this to myself, so I have literally no one to blame but myself. Ugh, how sad. Anyway, please review and let me know how this was and how I did! **

**Oh, and IMPORTANT: I won't update until I get requests, so send some of those in if you want to keep reading this :)**

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	13. Artemis

**Hey! Thanks to musiclover1346 for fav/following, and thanks to every single person who reviewed/fav/followed-especially AmberEmber7 for their major review spree :D Can't list you all here, so suffice it to say I LOVE YOU ALL xD I just got back from an all-school retreat, which is why I haven't updated in ages, but now I feel compelled! **

ARTEMIS

Artemis sat in front of her mirror braiding her hair, lost in thought. She was waiting for Apollo to bring news of the Seven on their quest; he was the Hunters' only connection to what was going on in the outside world besides the occasional meeting at Olympus. Today was Monday, the day her annoying brother usually came, and she was honestly nervous. Gaea was an enemy that no demigod had ever faced the likes of before, and if Artemis was honest with herself, she was worried for Percy and Annabeth's wellbeing.

Percy was unlike any demigod she'd ever met. Handsome, but she would never admit it to _anyone_, and talented, too. Throw in his mixed respect for the gods and bravery, and, well…he reminded her of Orion. The thought of her long-dead lover sent a sharp pang through her heart, and so Artemis pushed the thought away and tried to focus on her hair. After a few moments, though, she gave up and listened as intently as she could for the telltale sound of Apollo's chariot in the air.

Barely a minute later, she finished her braid, and as she rose from her gilt-backed chair she heard the faint noise of wings beating in the sky. Heart pounding, Artemis hurried from the tent and moved to stand by the crackling fireplace, watching the distant skyline through the trees. The sound of wings grew louder and louder until Apollo's chariot finally came into view-and she gasped in shock.

The chariot, usually shining like the sun, wasn't glowing at all; instead it dully reflected the moon's glow. The pegasi were subdued, and Apollo himself looked…tired. Artemis couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him like this. It was heartbreaking to see the perpetually upbeat and joyful god so somber.

"Apollo!" she called, rushing to the chariot. "What has happened, my brother?"

"I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it. Percy and Annabeth are dead," he said lifelessly, and that was when Artemis froze.

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she was so shocked. _Impossible, _her mind protested. _Percy and Annabeth are too strong, too brave, too kind, too _good _to die. _But even as she refused to believe it, another part of her whispered that it must be true. Hadn't she just been thinking that Gaea was unlike anything any demigod had ever fought? She was too powerful for the Seven, no matter how powerful they might be. Even the gods had lost to her. How could mere demigods have done what their immortal parents failed at? It was wrong. Artemis knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help feeling as if it was all Gaea's fault, just for existing. Because it had resulted in the death of Percy and Annabeth.

If Annabeth had joined the Hunters…

Artemis closed her eyes. There was no point thinking along those lines. Annabeth loved-no, had loved Percy. It was too late for "what if" questions, too late for the millions of fears and memories and hopes that the demigods' deaths had stirred up in her. She would just have to tell her Hunters, and comfort them as best she could.

"Apollo, did…" Her voice was hoarse. Percy had been so brave. He deserved it.

"Elysium," he confirmed gently. "Hey, Arty, it's going to be okay."

"Thank you for telling me this," Artemis forced out, acting as if he hadn't spoken. It was a clear dismissal; all she wanted was to be alone.

Apollo hesitated, clearly unsure of what to do. Usually she would scold him for calling her Arty, but she didn't care about that anymore. She didn't care about anything. "I'll see you then, sister." He raised his head and softly called to the pegasi, shooting her one last concerned glance before he swiftly rode away. And that was that-he was gone. Just like Percy and Annabeth.

Artemis turned and walked back to her tent, her entire body numb. She couldn't feel anything. Had Gaea even been defeated? She'd forgotten to ask Apollo. But then again, the world would probably be burning if she hadn't been.

But if it was, she'd be able to see the flames dancing, hear their crackling, and smell the sickly sweet scent of fire.

She'd be able to feel something again.

**This is such a reflectional fanfiction. Everyone is reflecting. :( Tell me if there's anything I can do to improve my writing, guys, and remember to review. And I'm out! :D**

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13 **


	14. Percy

**Thanks to SoulHorse for fav/following and to pecabethlover for his/her fav. Reviews! Thanks to the guest who started sobbing (this story gets a lot of that) for his/her review :) Sorry I haven't been thanking/replying like I usually do, I lost a lot of the emails FFN sent me. I also want to say a heartfelt thanks for all the support, it means a lot to me. Can you guys check out my other stories and see if you like them? :D **

**Anyway…this one's kinda gory, in my estimation anyway. So if you get easily disturbed by that kinda thing, yea. You won't die if you don't read this. But I don't think it's THAT bad. You'll have to see for yourself.**

PERCY

**Yes, I know what you're thinking. Just read! Also, Rick Riordan owns everything recognizable. :D**

Percy looked around wildly, but the rest of the Seven were fighting for their lives. Jason was defending Piper against a horde of angry Cyclopes, Frank was facing off as a dragon against a giant, and Hazel and Leo were working together to defeat a pack of hellhounds. There was no one left. He was on his own.

"Annabeth, don't worry, it'll all be okay," he said desperately, glancing back at her.

She sat propped up against a rock, wincing occasionally as a spasm of pain ripped through her. Percy couldn't bring himself to look at the charred, bloody mess that was her left leg. "If you say so, Seaweed Brain," she half-whispered.

The determination on her face motivated him, and he nodded once before turning back around to meet the monster looming over him. It looked like nothing he'd ever battled, like a mix between a Titan and a Cyclops, and it was out for demigod blood.

Percy was already weak from blood loss and too much fighting, and he knew that he wasn't going to survive this. "I love you, Annabeth," he said over his shoulder, as the monster struck.

Its long, wickedly sharp spear cut through the air, and Percy dodged-but not fast enough, his strength and reflexes long spent. It went straight through his heart; he could feel his lungs gasping for air as blood started to seep through the ragged remains of his T-shirt, and a hole was literally ripped in his chest.

There was a quickly stifled shriek from behind him, and even as Percy fell to his knees, pain raging through him like wildfire, he felt a pang of sorrow for Annabeth. Sadness for the fact that she was losing him. He would die inside if she was killed like this, pitiful and broken.

The monster laughed and started on Annabeth, and Percy closed his eyes in pain. A few moments later, the sickening crack of bones breaking shot through him like another spear, and it hurt. Oh gods, it hurt. Dying hurt, and Annabeth's dying hurt. Percy had long ago accepted that he would sometime, in his demigod life, die, but he had never imagined it as being quite this bad. It hurt worse than anything else in his life had combined.

The monster stormed away, convinced that the two demigods were finished, and Percy heard a faint voice whisper his name. With every remaining ounce of strength he possessed, he turned and found Annabeth there, her face almost as gray as her eyes and blood running down her shirt. But even as he stared at her, he found that she was still the most beautiful thing in his life, and nothing, not even death, could change that.

"Percy, it hurts," Annabeth said simply, pain clear in her voice. She was beyond strength. She was broken. As was he.

"Annabeth," was all Percy managed to get out before he fell back against the ground. Rocks dug into his back, and even through the pain all he felt was a dull sort of acceptance of death. An acceptance of the ending of his life.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. You know I love you."

"I love you to hell and back."

"Back at you. Oh my gods, Percy, I love you so much."

"Okay."

"Okay." **(I ****_could not resist _****putting that in. Review if you know where this is from, just finished rereading the book :D)**

It was so simple, the way they talked to each other in their final moments. Just an exchange of "I love you" and "It'll be okay". And when finally, Annabeth's broken neck caught up to her, as she cried out in pain, Percy put his arm around her to keep her warm, and give her, if only briefly, the allusion that she'd be okay.

He watched the life drain out of her.

Her eyes, always bright with energy, had turned glassy, and her beautifully unlined face was streaked with dirt and blood. While she fought, Annabeth's expression could be so drawn, so tight, so ready for pain and sadness and death, but now it was almost peaceful. And she was; Percy was sure that she was in a better place.

Somehow, he knew it was his time to go, too.

I love you, Mom. You're the best. Paul, thanks for being the best stepdad I've ever had. Poseidon, thank you for being my father. I love you. Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, you guys are amazing. Thank you. I couldn't have lived this long without you all. Annabeth, I love you; I'll see you on the other side. And so went the rest of the quick silent goodbyes he made in his mind as he lay there dying. None of them quite sufficed, or explained how much he loved them or how much they had done for him, but it was all he had. He hoped that it would be enough.

Percy's grip tightened on Annabeth's dead body as he closed his eyes. A dull numbness spread through him, starting in his feet and making its way through his whole body, and soon he was blissfully unaware that footsteps were racing toward him and someone was sobbing. He wasn't aware of anything.

And with that, Percy Jackson died.

**Five more seconds, and Piper would've gotten to say goodbye. Five more minutes, and everyone would've. Ten more, and he might have survived. But after Annabeth's death, I don't think he had the strength to do anything. It's sad, really. Although I haven't cried yet. These aren't THAT sad-to me, anyway.**

**Let me know how I did! I don't write deaths/gory scenes very often. Also, request, please. Hades is next, but after that I'm open. Have a great day!**

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	15. Percy, Part 2

**PercyJacksontheChicken, thank you for your reviews! Yes, Tyson's is quite sad, yes, Percy is talented (xD) and yes, so is Percy's, but this IS a sad story. And YES IT IS TFIOS IT'S SO SAD OH MY GODS :( And I know I said that this chapter would be Hades, but since ShinnyStar (thanks) asked for it, here ya go. Thanks to LadyCooper, Berna45, Anachooos, .37, and RICEwong for their favs/follows. Finally, thanks to Anubis (a guest), you made me happy! :)**

PERCY (PT. 2)

Percy awoke in confusion. Where was Annabeth, and why wasn't he dead?

His eyes opened, and he saw three thrones in front of him, made out of elegantly carved bone. Two women and one man occupied them, staring down at him. Percy was almost certain that he saw a kind twinkle in their eyes, but didn't dare assume anything-these would be his and Annabeth's judges, after all. Besides, they looked oddly familiar. The second thing Percy noticed was that he was holding hands with someone.

He turned, and saw Annabeth. But to his surprise, she didn't at all look like someone who had just died in a war. She was wearing her orange camp T-shirt, with its familiar pegasus logo on it, and jeans. Her hair was loose, and her face radiated youthful beauty, her eyes bright. In short, she looked exactly like she had the first time Percy had ever seen her.

"Percy," she sighed in relief, and he threw himself at her, hugging her like he'd never let go, and she hugged him back just as tightly. When he pulled back ever so slightly to kiss her, almost smothering both of them, she responded in kind, kissing him like she had never before, and it was amazing. Wherever this was, Percy wanted to stay here.

"Lovebirds," someone remarked in distaste, voice heavily accented. Percy quickly stepped back from Annabeth but didn't let go of her hand, sure that his cheeks were as red as a tomato.

One of the women on the thrones sighed. "They just _died,_ William. Let them be."

William-wait, was this _Shakespeare _William?-rolled his eyes. "As you desire, m'lady. 'Tis sad, Amelia, though, that these young demigods died so soon. Methinks they should have lived a longer life."

"Enough with that! I know you can talk like a twenty-first century person."

"Can I?' Shakespeare challenged.

"We have something to do," the other woman hinted. Percy recognized her-vaguely

"Yes, yes, let's get to the point, Amelia snapped. Then she turned a soft smile on Percy and Annabeth. Percy personally* found it slightly scary how quickly she could change moods. "As you likely know, we are here to judge you."

Percy gulped, and hoped that he would at least get into the Fields of Asphodel. He was sure he wouldn't land his unlucky self in the Fields of Punishment-he'd done nothing _that _horrible. In fact, he'd saved the world multiple times. That alone should be enough to get him into Elysium.

"Of course we will let them into Elysium. They died heroes' deaths," Shakespeare said, though he sounded oddly…_resigned _about that fact.

"We must review dere lives first," Harriet said calmly-she had an accent, too-and then Percy was swept into a flood of memories-both Annabeth's and his own, ones he'd forgotten and ones he hadn't.

There he was, as a baby, Sally rocking him in her arms with a dreamy smile on her face. She looked much younger than Percy remembered her as looking. And then there was Annabeth on her father's doorstep, and her father's look of horror as he discovered her. Percy, five years old, playing at the park while Sally watched him fondly. Annabeth, reading a book at six, huddled in a corner as her brothers argued. Percy, age six, bullying a younger child. Annabeth, age six, slapping her younger brother in anger. Percy, eight years old, laughing at a boy who had tripped. Annabeth, age six, kicking and screaming in rage as her stepmother dragged her to her room and locked the door, leaving her to cry alone in a corner.

There was Annabeth, age seven, flying out of a garbage can and whacking Luke and Thalia with a hammer. Luke, vowing to be her family forever as Annabeth's eyes shone. Percy, twelve, in a car with his mother and Grover during that wild first drive to Camp Half-Blood. Percy watched his memory-self meet Chiron for the first time before the memories started to flip by faster, like a flipbook on fast-forward. Annabeth and Percy appeared over and over again, everywhere from the Sea of Monsters to Mount Tamalpais to the Labyrinth to Mount St. Helens to Mount Olympus.

For a few moments there was nothing to see but mist, thick white mist, and then it cleared to reveal Annabeth sobbing on her bed in the Athena cabin, clutching a picture of Percy to her heart. The scene changed to show Percy, walking beside Hazel in bewilderment as she showed him New Rome. Percy and Annabeth, reunited, and Annabeth crying as she judo-flipped him over her shoulder. Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus, hobbling along the River Phlegethon. Percy and Annabeth, collapsed by the Doors of Death as their friends fought Clytius.

The onslaught of memories flashed by even faster, so quickly that Percy could only catch a glimpse of his face here or a lock of Annabeth's hair here there, until finally it ended with one single picture-the rest of the Seven and Nico gathered around Percy and Annabeth's dead bodies, sobbing, crying or staring at them with shocked and sorrowful looks on their faces.

As abruptly as the slideshow of Percy and Annabeth's life had begun, it ended, and Percy was left to stare at Harriet, Amelia and Shakespeare with amazement. He glanced at Annabeth and saw that her eyes were wide, though he didn't know from her expression what she was feeling.

"They went down fighting, as is honorable for a demigod. Not only that, but they 'ave also saved da world multiple times. I vote dey go to Elysium," Harriet said.

"Yes, that is certainly admirable, and they are brave, too. I agree. I vote Elysium," Amelia said confidently.

Shakespeare eyed Percy and Annabeth critically. Percy felt as if those eyes were X-raying him, seeing through him to his soul. "Yes," he agreed, though he sounded rather reluctant. "I suppose I must 'go with the flow', as you young'uns say nowadays."

"Do not agree simply because you know you will not win. Cast your vote true," Amelia chastened.

Shakespeare nodded. "I do want to say yes. I truly do. But we have glossed over most of the…less honorable actions these demigods have committed. We must review those before we can make a fair decision."

Amelia snorted. "These demigods are brave, loyal, strong, smart and powerful. We have no need to review anything more, Will."

Shakespeare sighed. "I see what you are saying." For a long moment he was silent, Amelia and Harriet staring intently at him. Percy watched him too, and was startled to see that the great English poet's expression went from pensive to worried to peaceful in less than ten seconds. "Yes," he said slowly. "Unless they opt to be reborn, let Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase go to Elysium for eternity."

Annabeth looked at Percy at the exact time he looked at her, and as their gazes met he understood that neither of them would choose rebirth soon, if at all. They treasured their newfound peace too much.

Harriet gave them a warm smile, wished them good luck, and clapped once. A single ray of light shot down on them, enveloping Percy in its warmth.

The last thing he was conscious of was the feeling of Annabeth's warm hand in his.

**Alright, so as you probably guessed, Luke's chapter comes right after this one, because the magical ray of sunlight transported them straight to Elysium right in front of Luke. I just thought it would be cool for them to appear like that, LOL. Anyway, please review and follow/fav if you think my story deserves it! Also, if you like this story go check out my other ones, PLEASE! **

***Haha, don't you think "Percy personally" sounds funny? :D**

**Thanks a million, ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	16. Hades

**Special thanks to Pinkbeauty63, , and Fanfictionlover12k for fav/following :) Also, I've edited Percy, part 2, because I realized that I accidentally posted it funny AND switched from third to first person near the end, so that's all fixed! Here you go, then. Enjoy! **

HADES

Hades scowled as he sat on his throne, utterly still. He hated being here with the rest of the Olympians; he still wasn't used to having a seat and a voice in the council. He just wanted to stay home-if you could call the Underworld a home-and yell at his son for not being a Percy. For not being heroic enough, for not being the right kind of hero. His son would melt into the shadows, while the son of the sea spawn rode the waves of adoration. Ironic, really.

Hades would never tell anyone, except perhaps Persephone, but he held a deep respect for Percy Jackson. At twelve, he had accomplished what his son at twelve would never have dared, and at sixteen, he had saved the world-again!-while Nico had made a…a cameo appearance, if you will. And now, at Percy's too-early time of death, he had won the respect and favour of Olympus where the di Angelo brat never would. As much as Hades (grudgingly) loved his son, he was also jealous of Poseidon for having such a hero to call his son.

Sighing, he sat up straighter as Zeus and the other gods flashed onto their thrones, and Zeus cleared his throat. "Hades?" he asked.

To distract himself from the jealousy, anger and sorrow that whirled in his head and heart, Hades started to describe every single soul he'd managed to meet, judge or see since the last solstice. He was right-it _was _distracting, and boring besides. Half the gods looked ready to be ripped apart from boredom alone. Every shade was the same; lost, confused, and prone to much loud wailing. They didn't vary much, unless you differentiated the pitches at which they screamed and whether they wailed, sobbed, yelled, cried, screamed, or any combination of those.

After what Hades judged was long enough, he stopped talking, and from the looks of relief on the other Olympians' faces, he wasn't the only one who was glad his spiel was over. "You all know about the quest that Perseus, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Valdez and Jason undertook," Zeus began without preamble. Hades noticed with a pang that the sea spawn had been listed first. Since Nico wasn't one of the Seven, but had merely traveled with them to give his aid, his name wasn't even on the list.

"Well, they have succeeded. The threat of Gaea is no more."

The gods started to cheer, and Hades nodded to himself in relief. Gaea had been an enormous threat to their safety, and it was good that she was gone. Even if he'd already heard the news, it was good to hear it again. It was sure confirmation that it wasn't just one of Hermes' blasted pranks again. He still hadn't forgotten the enchilada one, and still had not exacted vengeance. Perhaps one day Nico would help him respond in kind.

"Now, we have slight, ah, cause for mourning." Zeus' voice tightened, and Hades' throat closed in sympathy. He knew how hard it must be to bear such horrible news to their brethren. "Two demigods passed on as an aftermath of the fight. They have received Elysium for their work. Both fought bravely, mind you… Poseidon, Athena, I'm sorry."

There was only stunned silence for a moment, as the gods tried to work out what their king meant, then Athena screamed, "NO! NOT MY DAUGHTER!" with a look of utter distress on her face. Hades thought of what it had felt like to lose Bianca, and a flash of pain crossed his heart.

Aphrodite yelled that her teepee was ruined…whatever that meant.

"You're wrong, Father! Tell me he's wrong!" The goddess of wisdom and warfare rounded on Hades then, voice shaking.

He hesitated for a split second, not wanting to drive the pain in any farther, but only responded with a cool "I apologize".

Athena closed her eyes, leaning back against her throne with an air of defeat. Artemis, near her, asked if she was alright, but she didn't respond. Poseidon looked equally grieved, and even as Athena tried to pull herself together, failing miserably, and Poseidon sank deeper into his own personal Tartarus, Hades quietly, silently and rather impassively mourned for the heroes who were gone. They had done the world a great service-but then again, Hades concluded, they were better off in Elysium.

And so he thought no more of Percy and Annabeth for the remainder of the meeting.

**Review, fav and follow, PLEASE, and have a great day! :)**


	17. Ares

**Thanks to rodgerskfan, percabethbooklion, and Sophia the daughter of Nyx for their favs/follows. Also, thanks to Sophia for your review :D and same goes to percabethbooklion. Anyway, yeah, that's about it for now. Here comes the next chapter, and I also don't own anything recognizable!**

ARES

Ares yawned as he sat on his throne, absently picking at the leather armrests. He hated these stupid council meetings. His time would be much better spent training those punks who dared to call themselves his children. They were good, yes, but not quite good enough for their father. He was the god of war, after all, punks. He was DOMINANT.

Zeus was saying something about the Seven. Hmph. He couldn't care less about them, since none of his children were one of them. (Well, if you counted Zhang, but he was Mars' son, not his.) Although he hoped that their quest succeeded, because even he had to admit how much of a threat Gaea was to the gods' continued safety and (relative) happiness.

Ares sighed, then jerked up as the gods started to cheer. Realizing that Zeus must have announced that Gaea was gone, he bellowed out a "THANK YOU, THE SEVEN" to express his enthusiasm.

Then Zeus prattled on about how two demigods had died, which got Ares' attention. He had been expected all seven of…well, the Seven, to pull through. _Two _deaths was surprising. They were all smart and strong and brave, yada yada, in their own way. The only question that remained was, who had died?

Zeus apologized to Poseidon and Athena.

Ares wasn't as dumb as everyone seemed to think. He immediately made the connection, and to his surprise a wave of sadness crashed over him. He understood the complexity of war and appreciated its beauty in a way few others did, and part of that was being able to tell who was good in a war and who wasn't. Percy and Annabeth were-no, had been, very useful. They had won the war, after all, with the help of their friends. And Percy was one of the few demigods who had ever defeated him in battle. Rare. And he was strong, besides.

So Ares, pretending not to care on the outside even as Athena screamed and Poseidon looked like he was the one who had died instead of Percy, paid a silent tribute to Percy and Annabeth. Thank you, he thought with a clear sincerity that surprised him-again. Jeez, those two's death was full of surprises. Anyway, he thought, thank you for everything. For being worthy opponents.

For once, Mars was useful-he offered a phrase in Latin that Ares thought suited the situation fairly well, and so he whispered it under his breath as a token of honor.

Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell.

**Hahaha. Thumbs up if you've read Mortal Instruments! Anyway, review, request, follow and fav please! **

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	18. Nico, Part 2

**Edited! Sorry about the horrible formatting before. Thanks**

** so much to CaptnNorway, Sophia the Daughter of Nyx, ShinnyStar, repsac35705, dkhockey18, percabethbooklion, AmberEmber7, OverLordRevan, PercyJacksontheChicken, and a kind Guest who was apparently "just reviewing" for your various reviews, favs, and follows. But anyway. So I know I've already done Nico in the first chapter, but someone (you know who you are (: ) said that Nico's was pretty much a short little blurb, so…**

NICO, PART 2

Nico sat on his father's throne, unhappily twisting the skull ring on his finger back and forth. It had been days since he'd returned from defeating Gaea, and his mind was still numb with shock. He couldn't believe that Percy and Annabeth were gone. As quickly as if he'd snapped his fingers and said "die".

The ring started to grate on his knuckle, digging into the soft folds of skin. It was beginning to hurt, but Nico didn't stop twisting. His mind was overwhelmed with memories of Percy: Percy as the first time he'd ever seen him, with Riptide in hand and looking like an avenging angel in all his glory, even without wings. Percy at Camp Jupiter, staring at him in puzzlement, because _he had remembered him._ And Nico remembered, too, refusing to tell him who either of them was, as well as a thousand other things. Dreams, wishes, hopes, emotions; they had all been swept away by Percy's death.

Nico knew that he was a despicable person, because of what he felt for Percy. Society would shun him, demigod or not, if they knew the truth. Hades, the only person in his life who actually knew him well enough to love him, only grudgingly did so because Nico was his offspring, in that way parents had of dutifully loving their children as if it was a burden they had to carry. Bianca, the only person in the world who had loved him unconditionally, was dead and in Elysium. She had tried for rebirth, but she had also told Nico never to try to find her in the mortal world. She had swum in the River Lethe, and wouldn't remember him, anyway. Even the love she'd had for him was gone. Everything. Even her own name.

Nico couldn't imagine it.

He sighed and leant back on the throne, and only then was he aware of something wet trickling down his finger. Looking down in shock, he saw that he had been twisting his ring so hard that it had drawn blood. Without his even knowing.

Soon Hades would return, from wherever on Olympus he was—literally, because he was, after all, at a council meeting—and he would probably be mad at Nico for sitting on his throne. He couldn't say he cared. Ever since Percy's death, he had stopped caring about most things. Occasionally he checked in on Percy and Annabeth in Elysium. They never saw him, but he saw them, laughing and partying and being happy. Together. He had seen them share more than a few kisses and hugs, and some days it made him happy for their love. Other days it made him want to tear his hair out. Unrequited love, even when it was just a really strong crush, was terrible. Nico wasn't sure what he felt about Percy, himself. He knew that Percy was off limits—always had been, always would be—but he still fought down butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of him, and his heart still beat faster whenever he remembered what he'd been like alive. Or, at least, on Earth.

Nico didn't know how long he'd sat there, twisting his ring (which he'd moved to a different finger) and staring into space, remembering Percy's bravery, funniness, and kindness. He would even have been kind and polite if he'd learned about Nico's real sexual orientation. Which would make it even worse. Nico would much rather deal with an angry Percy who hated him.

He traced the ring's pattern absently with the still—bleeding finger: it was a raised white skull, engraved onto a plain obsidian background. It had been a thirteenth birthday present from his father, and he'd worn it every day since. Nico wasn't sure why; it had just never occurred to him to take it off. For what must have been over an hour, he just sat there and tried to piece together exactly how and what he felt regarding Perseus Jackson. **I know there are some readers who've stuck around from the beginning. I want to thank them. As for the ones who've just jumped on the bandwagon, well, welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review/follow/fav, and remember to request! :)** **~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	19. Charlena

**Someone asked if there would be a plot after the mourning and everything. That's a good question. The answer is, no, there won't. This is just a collection of one—shots, guys, so yeah :D Okay, HUGE influx of thanks coming your way! Thanks to percabethbooklion, Tom Marvolo Riddle 2 (love your name, and the chapter is fixed :D), PercyJacksontheChicken, AstheDragonFlies, OverLordRevan, Amphrite (a Guest), Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Shinny Star, Amber Ember7, apple5745, AnnabethChase000 (you can change your username in settings on the desktop version of FFN), SMango55, WiseGirl1190, and HTCWWE999. Holy Hera, that was long! But thanks to everyone. Sorry for that horribly long AN though. Anyway, as a personal favour to my best friend and fellow fanfiction author, KitKatWei, and to my loyal reviewer Shinny Star…this is Charlena!**

CHARLENA

Silena sat next to Charlie, holding his hand and smiling to herself. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was, to be able to be reunited with her boyfriend in paradise. Her death—and fooling the Ares cabin—had been worth it, if only to see Charlie again.

But she could still remember how her spirit hadn't departed for the Underworld right away. She had watched as Clarisse had wept over her lifeless body, how the Ares children had stared in shock, and how horrified everyone had been at her sacrifice. That was the one thing she regretted; leaving Clarisse and her siblings behind. The daughter of Ares had become a true friend to her in the months between Charlie's death and hers, and even now, when she could speak of death freely without worry or fear or pain, it was sad to know that she was beyond talking to her siblings, or any of the people she'd cared about besides Charlie.

d to her in the months between Charlie's death and hers, and even now, when she could speak of death freely without worry or fear or pain, it was sad to know that she was beyond talking to her siblings, or any of the people she'd cared about besides Charlie.

"Silena?" Charlie squeezed her hand, and Silena looked up at him, startled. His expression was one of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, letting herself relax. "Just thinking about everyone I left behind."

"Well, it'll get easier, I promise," Charlie said easily. "Yeah?"

"Okay," Silena said quietly. "I just..."

Whatever she had been about to say flew out of her mouth as she saw two people, a boy and a girl, stumbling past her. Strangely enough, she recognized them. And… "Oh, gods! Percy, Annabeth? Is that you?" she called.

One of them looked up, and Silena saw that it was Percy Jackson. Her heart twisted with sorrow for him; as with the entire Aphrodite cabin, Percabeth was her OTP, and it was horrible that they'd died. She supposed that it was better here, now, where they would never have to face that kind of pain again, but still she ached inside, even as she smiled brilliantly. "I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much and wanted to talk to you, and everyone else, so badly. Are you okay?" Judging from their intertwined hands, they were still together, so Silena didn't ask about their relationship status. Surely they wouldn't look so happy if they had broken up.

"Silena! Beckendorf," Percy greeted, looking sorrowful. "Listen, I'm so sorry that things had to happen the way they did. You know if I could have saved you, I would have. It's just not fair that you had to come to Elysium that way. But, of course, you died a hero."

Charlie smiled. "I know, Percy. Thanks, but I knew it had to be done, and I just knew that it was the right thing to do, you know? And I knew it was my time. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, relief spreading across his face, before Silena interrupted him. "I know this is terribly rude, but how…how did you…"

Annabeth knew what she was asking. "It's no problem, Silena. Well, you see, after your, um, after you came here, Rachel issued another prophecy. 'Seven half—bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire the world must fall; an oath to keep with a final breath; and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'"

Silena listened with wide eyes as Annabeth explained everything that had happened after that, including details like how exactly the prophecy had been fulfilled and how she and Percy had finally lost the battle—their personal battle—but they had won the war. Silena couldn't imagine doing anything as brave as that, but it made sense for Annabeth, the bravest person she knew besides Clarisse, to have done all of it with Percy.

When Annabeth fell silent, all Silena managed to say was, "That's amazing. I could never have done any of that."

"You're plenty brave, Silena. I could never have done what you did. I mean, even if I were as close to Clarisse as you are, I wouldn't have ever dared to impersonate her like that. That was so brave."

Silena smiled. "Thank you, Percy. How do you feel about leaving people behind? How does it feel to know that you live among Greek heroes now? How does it feel to be a camp legend? Do you think everyone will miss you? You were a great example, you know. I ship you and Annabeth so hard! You two are so cute together!"

Percy blinked. "You're welcome, sad, awesome, awesome, yes, thanks, okay, okay."

Silena giggled. "I suppose it would feel awesome to be a camp legend, wouldn't it? I mean, it basically means everyone worships you and talks about you nonstop, right? Isn't that what it's about?"

"You're as much a legend as we are. Silena Beauregard and Charlie Beckendorf, whose sacrifice made it possible for us to defeat Kronos. Your stories get told around the campfire to new campers, and they love hearing about it. You guys rule."

"Thanks," Silena said honestly. "That's amazing to hear."

"Oh, you're definitely welcome. It's really not the same around camp without you, you know," Annabeth said softly. "Your siblings think about you all the time. I think that you're the most heroic child of Aphrodite I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Aw, thanks," Silena said again. "Have you met anyone else we know yet?" Luke, she thought with a pang. She had talked to him when she'd arrived—when she'd died—and they had made amends. It had taken a considerable weight off her shoulders, and they got along well now.

"Yeah, Luke. He showed us around, but we haven't met anyone important yet. Like, say, Odysseus or Achilles. Are they around here?"

Silena brightened. She had met most of the Greek legends of old here, and they were all surprisingly modern. They didn't speak Shakespearean, at least. Achilles had even said "crap", which Silena found very modern indeed. "Want me to show you some of them? I've met a lot. They're all really down—to—earth, and nice, too."

"Sure," Annabeth said with a slight shrug and a smile.

Silena took them, a smile on her face and a new spring in her step. Two of her friends were here with her in paradise. Could anything be better?

**Review, please?**


	20. Blackjack

**Thanks a million to GuestsRuleTheWeb, AsTheDragonFlies, dogbiscuit1967, theGirlwithTheAwesomeUsername, and finally to my best friend KitKatWei. This chapter is also per her request. Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Don't worry, guys, I read all your reviews and will do them all someday. Thanks to those who requested.**

**P.P.S.: 101 REVIEWS! I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH! :D :D :D **

BLACKJACK

Blackjack pranced around his stall, abuzz with excitement. Around this time, someone usually came in and told him new news—ha, new news!—of his boss Percy, and today he absolutely could not wait. For some reason, he was on edge. He hoped his boss was okay.

"Blackjack?" Someone came in then, someone he didn't recognize. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Blackjack nickered, but unfortunately the person didn't understand.

"Um, well, Blackjack, buddy, you know Percy? Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon? Ring any bells for ya, horsey?"

"How dumb do you THINK I am? Of course I know who Percy is! He's my boss!" Blackjack neighed, annoyed, but again the other person didn't get it. He didn't understand horse—speak like his boss did.

"I guess you do. Well, anyway, ya know he went on a quest, right? I don't know how smart pegasi are, but you do understand? Quest? Prophecy? Those words mean anything to you?"

Blackjack was starting to get annoyed. He decided that when Percy got back, he'd ask him to ask Chiron to only assign children of Poseidon to give him updates whenever Percy was away from then on. None of these Hermes kids—that's what this kid looked like he was, anyway, with those creepy elf eyes—understood him like his boss did.

The kid scratched the back of his neck with his hand, looking apologetic. "Blackjack, buddy, your friend Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth got into a big fight with Gaea. You know her, yeah? Big, ugly earth woman? Pretty bad? Well, uh, like I said, she and the Seven…they had a big fight. A battle, ya know? I guess you've seen your share of battles. You're a pegasi, after all. So anyway, they got into this big fight…"

Blackjack whinnied the horse equivalent of "I KNOW THEY GOT INTO A BIG FIGHT! GET TO THE POINT!"

The kid winced. "Ah, yeah. So, during the fight, Percy and Annabeth…" A shadow of pain crossed his face. "I'm new, alright? I didn't know them that well, but they were nice to me whenever they met me. I wish they were still around so I could get to know them better. But they were injured pretty badly during the battle, and, well, we all miss them both tons. I'll give you some privacy, yeah?" The kid promptly bolted, probably glad to be gone.

Blackjack stared numbly at the floor, unable to comprehend what he had just learned. He could see strands of straw spread across the wood panels, but he didn't even care. Normally, being the rather OCD horse he was, he would have immediately swept all the straw back into its proper place and begin complaining to anyone who would understand about how important it was that his stall stay clean—he was a freaking PEGASUS!—but the only person who'd understood horse—speak, besides the horses, was Percy.

Oh, Percy. Blackjack could remember as if it had been yesterday how the brave demigod had saved him from that cursed ship, and given him a cool home and people to fawn over him, too. He'd never forgotten it, and that was why Percy was his boss. He was a good boss. He even refused to be called 'boss'! He was way better than Luke had been at bossing!

Blackjack realized then, in full force, that he would never be bossed by Percy ever again.

The thought tore at his heart. Oh, _Percy_. He had been brave and strong and kind, and he'd rescued Blackjack, essentially saving his life. Blackjack was grateful, and had tried to repay the debt every single day of the rest of his life. But now? He would never get to. Now, Percy was gone, and Blackjack would never see him again.

The pegasus folded his wings and sank to his knees and silently mourned for the great hero who he would never see again—his boss, Percy Jackson.

**Review please! **


	21. Rachel

**Wow, I didn't think Blackjack's was really sad, but apparently it was. Thanks a million to PercyJacksontheChicken, Shinny Star, 2, Green2083, inv2, OverLordRevan, and dogbiscuit1967 for your various reviews, follows and favorites! It means so much to me! And now, here's the long—awaited (well, I guess) chapter! **

**P.S: I'm currently in the middle of Blood of Olympus, and let me just say that it's AMAZHANG. Y'all must read. But hopefully this will remain an AU fic.**

RACHEL

Rachel was pacing in her cave, a knot of dread twisting in her stomach, as she waited for Chiron's messenger. He, or she, was late, and Rachel didn't like it. She had always depended on her instincts, and now her instincts were forcefully telling her that something was very wrong.

Despite the fact that she knew her instincts were always right, Rachel fiercely pushed down the wave of nausea that threatened to overcome her whenever she thought about what her apprehension might mean. She refused to think about how scared she was for her friends, and she _absolutely _did not think about her dream from the night before.

Biting her lip, Rachel stopped pacing and sat down, her legs suddenly giving way under her. She hadn't believed her dream when she'd woken up, but now, when her body was giving her a distress signal, it was all too easy to.

She'd dreamed of the signs of Gaea's rising, as usual—rivers, lakes, roads and trees being swallowed whole by gaping holes in the earth, dirt randomly exploding and killing people by the dozens, satyrs being massacred as they fought in vain against the earth itself, and hundreds of other things that usually left Rachel awaking each morning with the screams of dying nymphs ringing in her ears.

Pleasant.

But that wasn't what she was concerned about. In the middle of the dream, right before she would've seen another nymph die painfully, a single image had stopped the flow of the dream, and Rachel still saw it every time she closed her eyes as if it had been burned into the backs of her eyelids.

It was simple: five figures standing around two people lying on rocky, red ground. The picture had had uncanny clarity, like an HD photo—Rachel had been able to see the horrified and sad expressions on the five's faces as they looked down upon the two either dead or unconscious people.

She didn't want to think about how familiar they looked, so she didn't.

"Rachel?" Someone came in, and Rachel stood quickly. It was Malcolm, Annabeth's half—brother. He looked shell—shocked, and Rachel vehemently ignored the fact that the dread in her gut was getting more intense with every step he took.

"Yeah. That's me. What is it? Is it news? What news? Are Percy and Annabeth okay? Are those newbies, Leo and Piper, okay? Is Jason okay? Are the Romans okay?"

Malcolm held up a hand. "Um, news, yes, bad news, no, sort of, sort of, sort of."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NO'?"

Malcolm winced. "Uh, Rachel, Percy and Annabeth fought very bravely in the final battle against Gaea." He said every word like it stabbed him repeatedly on the way out of his mouth. "I will always love Annabeth. She was an amazing sister, a great person, and the perfect example of what a daughter of Athena should be." The last few sentences were sincere, but pain was clear in his voice.

Rachel froze, one hand flying to her mouth. No. No, it wasn't possible. No, no, no, no, _no! _Malcolm was lying. He wasn't implying—surely he didn't mean—

Rachel was barely aware of Malcolm quietly leaving the cave. She fell back onto her bed, blinking rapidly at the ceiling to stop the tears from flowing. No, no, NO. Percy and Annabeth were perfectly fine, she told herself. Everything would work out eventually. They'd come back victorious.

But she knew better. The pain in Malcolm's voice, the way he had said Annabeth _was_ the perfect daughter of Athena, everything he'd said…It all implied that he spoke the truth, that Percy and Annabeth were really—gone.

The thought was hard for Rachel to process. After Tartarus, she'd grown confident that nothing would be able to defeat them, strike them down. That nothing would be able to kill them, because they'd survived where no one ever had before. **(She doesn't know about Nico. Let's just keep it that way, yeah?)**

Too confident.

That was when Rachel broke down, tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision until everything was just a group of streaks. Annabeth had been strong, smart, and loyal; Percy, too. And Percy had been friends with her when no one else had been. She liked him a lot, but not in that way anymore. He was—had been—the best friend she'd ever had, aside from Annabeth.

Rachel knew that she had lost two friends that day, and the world seemed a little bit darker, a little less bright, a little less joyful, when she finally left her cabin in a daze.

She doubted that it would ever regain its light again.


	22. Hazel, Part 2

**Thanks to Captain-Jack-Attack, Guest, AsTheDragonFlies, dogbiscuit1967, EmeraldFire512, NickTheFan (guest), xCaydieKane, AgitatedDog9288, SoulHorse, OverLordRevan, and PercyJacksontheChicken for reviewing/following! Anyways, on to the chapter itself. Enjoy!**

HAZEL, PART TWO

Hazel leapt, slashing her _spatha_ through the air and intending to at least bruise her opponent, who was fiercely unrelenting and had been since the start of the fight.

"Yah!" she yelled—which made her sound very manly—and lunged to slide her blade across her opponent's throat. He parried, but the sword almost slipped out of his grip at the last moment. Hazel, panting and dripping with sweat, saw her opportunity, stabbing downwards and twisting in one fluid motion. A thread of relief filled her as the opposing sword clattered to the ground.

"You're good, Hazel," Jason said lightly, reaching for the sword he'd borrowed from Chiron. He retrieved it from the dirt and wiped both his hands and the blade against his jeans.

"No, I'm not. You're just off your game a bit, that's all." The unfamiliar modern expression felt awkward on the way out; Hazel was so used to 1990's slang that she still found herself using it sometimes.

"Yes, you are." Jason tossed his sword up in the air, frowning as he caught it and spun it around with deft hands. "This feels a bit off, that's true. I'm too used to my sword. I really need to start practicing with other types of swords. What if I'm in the middle of a battle, I drop my sword, and there's only this kind of sword left for me to use? I'd be in so much—"

"Jason, stop!" Hazel held up a hand to stop her friend's rambling. "Look, you're a brilliant swordsman. I'm sure you can adapt to the Greeks' swords really well. Besides, I've only been at Camp Half-Blood for a few weeks, and I can already see that you're better than most of them. You'll do amazing in any battle. Everything will be fine."

Jason's frown didn't leave his face, though, and Hazel understood why.

The last sentence wasn't true. Nothing was fine. Would anything ever be fine again?

Ever since Percy and Annabeth's deaths, no one had been the same. Even the new campers, who stumbled into either camp and had never known either the son of Poseidon or the daughter of Athena, revered them. The stories told around the campfire at night in Camp Half-Blood painted them in the best possible light, and Hazel didn't agree with them sometimes. She had known Annabeth as one of her best friends, and Percy as a sweet, fun guy who'd loved to sass and was always willing to hang out with his friends or lay down his life for them—whichever was required at the time. The stories didn't always encompass those parts of their nature.

Hazel was pulled out of her reminiscing by Jason. "Do you mind sparring by yourself for a while? I'm going to find Piper," he said with an apologetic shrug.

"Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow," Hazel said, offering him the warmest smile she could muster. Jason smiled back and headed for Cabin Nine, leaving Hazel alone with her thoughts.

Oh, Percy, she thought with a sad smile. Oh, Annabeth. The thrilling need for vengeance that had struck her after Gaea's fall still smoldered inside of her; in fact, it was the reason she had even been sparring with Jason in the first place. Better to be prepared, Hazel thought grimly. Whatever life was going to throw at her—well, she wanted to be ready for it.

She decided that standing around moping would do her no good, so she set out for her cabin—the Hades cabin. She'd began calling it _her _cabin, even though she was a daughter of Pluto. She shared it with Nico, and he was her half-brother and a true son of Hades. That made it her cabin as much as anyone else's.

"Hazel?" It was Nico himself, appearing beside her as if the very thought of his name had summoned him. "Are you okay?"

Hazel wondered if her feelings were that easy to deduce. She didn't want everyone to see the grief she felt. It was private, and it was hers. None of the others really understood the Seven's feelings, except the rest of the Seven. They had been there, and they were the only ones who _got it_, to use another modern term.

"No," she said truthfully in answer to Nico's question.

"Come on. Let's go back to the cabin. It's almost lights-out anyway."

"It is?" Hazel looked up at the sky; the sun was blazing on the tip of the horizon like an orange version of the green fires that were lit on the Hades cabin's exterior. She couldn't believe that her spar with Jason, meant to be something quick to pass the time between dinner and curfew, had lasted so long. "Oh. Alright."

Nico led the way to the cabin, then pushed open the door. He bowed to Hazel, who smiled and walked inside, breathing in the air that smelled like…death. It was a strangely comforting smell, despite its horribleness. She had spent so long in the Underworld that it was, for all intents and purposes, her home. A dismal, ugly home, but a home nonetheless.

Nico made a beeline for his bed, which was in one corner, and Hazel headed for her own, which was opposite her brother's. It felt good to rest her sore legs and arms after her sparring, and it gave her time to organize her whirling thoughts and feelings.

"Goodnight, Hazel," Nico yawned, so quietly that Hazel barely heard it.

"Goodnight, Nico. See you in the morning." Hazel half-leaned, half-fell back onto her pillow, and lay there staring at the plain black ceiling, trying to sleep and miserably failing.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Percy and Annabeth's dead bodies lying on the ground, and she knew that when she finally fell into a fitful sleep, she would either be plagued by the couple's dying screams—even though she hadn't really heard them—or by some vision of them wandering about the mortal world, reincarnated and separated from each other, in the nightmarish landscape of her dreams. She always woke up either screaming or on the floor, as she had every night for the past three weeks and six days.

Ever since the fall of Gaea, and the fall of Percy and Annabeth.

Hazel had always been in the spotlight growing up, being as teased and bullied as she'd been. As a member of the Seven, it had always been Percy and Annabeth in the spotlight, not her, and most people overlooked her. She was sure that if asked, most of the Greeks would stare blankly and say, "Who's Hazel? Do Percy and Annabeth know her?"

But she'd been as close to the pair as anyone had been, and she missed them more deeply than she'd ever missed anyone else. Sammy had died, her mother had died, and all the people she'd known in her past life were dead, and she missed some of them, but not as badly as she missed Percy and Annabeth. It hurt, so much, to have them gone. Just like that.

Hazel knew that she'd never see them at camp, or anywhere on Earth, again.

The thought was unbearable. She turned and buried her face in her unicorn-down pillow, muffling her quiet sobs.

**Not so much a sad one as it is a reflective one. They all are. Review, follow and fav!**

**Question of the day/chapter: Do you think I'm a boy or a girl? I'm curious. KitKatWei, you are exempt from answering for obvious reasons.**


	23. Frederick Chase

**Hey everybody! And in response...yes, I'm a girl. Haha, you guys got it right! Thanks to OverLordRevan, MarburyBlur, Turquoise Crystal, JuiceBox16, AlbinoMuskrat, AsTheDragonFlies, Athenachild101, and Sophia the daughter of Nyx for your various favs/follows/reviews. And, okay, here's another grief chapter because hey, that's what you're here for, right? :)**

**PS: I don't remember if Annabeth's stepmom's name is actually Helen. Let's just say it is, for this story's sake. Okay? Okay.**

FREDERICK CHASE

Frederick was standing next to his war model, about to place a miniature soldier on the battlefield, when a sharp tapping noise broke the silence.

He turned around and saw to his shock that there was, impossibly, an _owl_ on the other side of his window.

It was a tawny—Frederick could tell from first glance—and its eyes were a beady black. It stared at him with a cold, calculating gaze, as if it was analyzing every move he made, and its wings were widespread and majestic. It was beautiful, for an animal.

It reminded him far too much of Athena.

Shaking himself out of a daze, Frederick hastened to the wall, intending to tap the window and scare the animal away, but the closer he got, the more something tugged at his memory. Something he hadn't thought about in many years. Ever, really.

_If I ever need to contact you in the future, I will send a tawny owl bearing my message. It will always find you at the right time and in the right place._

Frederick scrutinized the owl for a moment, wondering whether he should let the owl in or not. If it really was a messenger from Athena, it would be stupid to keep it out and risk the goddess' wrath—or, worse, miss out on a warning she'd sent. On the other hand, if it wasn't, Helen would be horrified. An owl in the house that shed feathers everywhere and could use its claws to maim the kids would never be welcome. He would have to take a gamble and hope he had chosen right.

In a split second, Frederick made up his mind and opened the window.

He half expected the owl to launch itself at his face and slash him with its talons, but instead it perched on the windowsill and held out one claw, holding itself perfectly still with a regal and detached expression on its face. He knew it was an animal, and was technically incapable of making those kinds of expressions, but he had always found owls to be unusually expressive. To him, at least.

Frederick jumped as the owl hooted indignantly, and he could've sworn that it looked down pointedly at its outstretched claw. He followed his gaze and saw a small scroll tied there, with a gray silk ribbon that matched the color of Athena's eyes. He could picture the goddess looking at him in his mind; beautiful, regal and wise.

_It won't do you any good to think about her. It was a long time ago. _Helen, _remember, _Frederick told himself sternly, untying the scroll. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, much to his consternation.

Almost before he had even fully untied the scroll, which felt crinkled and old in his hands, the owl swooped out from under him, one talon grazing his middle finger, and soared away, where it was soon hidden among the clouds.

Ruefully rubbing his hand, Frederick glanced down at the scroll, unfurling it, and read it as quickly as he could. Though he knew it was foolish, he hoped against hope that it was a missive from Athena detailing how she wanted to meet him, to see how he was getting along. He missed her so much.

_Frederick,_

_Since you are reading this, I gather that you remember what I told you long ago, concerning what I would do if I ever I had need to contact you._

_That need has arrived, though I am grieved for the reason. _

_I know our daughter, and I know how she feels about family. When last you saw her, I greatly doubt that she mentioned she was about to participate in a war. A war against a primordial force that has never been subdued by demigods in history. The earth itself._

_Much happened in this war, and I am pleased, however minimally, to say that Gaea, the Earth Mother, was defeated. You are lucky that you were not part of this. I know that you would have wanted to help, but do not be offended when I say there is nothing you could have done._

_But I digress. The point of this letter, the point of all this, is a horrifying one that I hoped never to have to deliver to you in such a way. Frederick, despite everything, I still care for you. I wanted to spare you this pain, but I felt you deserved to know: Annabeth is no longer on this earth._

_She and Percy Jackson fought bravely, but they were worn out and it was not enough. Gaea has birthed strange things, and Annabeth and Percy's lack of experience with them, combined with their drained strength, was not enough. I am sorrier than you could know, Frederick. I loved Annabeth very much. She was one of the bravest and wisest of my children. I could not hope to have another like her in millennia._

_Annabeth and Perseus now reside in Elysium, the home for those who lived a truly good life. They are both quite deserving of it, and they will never again face a trial such as those they overcame on earth._

_I know it may seem harsh for me to be so blunt. The truth is—I know no other way for me to say it. I am usually better than this, but our daughter's death has left me grasping for the eloquence that once came so easily. I have admitted this to no one, not even my father Zeus, but I trust you._

_May the gods be with you, as best as we are able._

_~Athena_

Frederick stared at the letter, then reread it. Once, then again, he read it, and still he dared not fully comprehend the true meaning behind Athena's words.

Annabeth was no longer on this earth? The words made no sense. She was too strong, too smart, too clever, and too brave to be dead! How could it have happened, even in a war? And how could there have been a _war_ without anyone knowing? Surely there was some other explanation, surely Athena was wrong—

Frederick laughed aloud then—a demented, haunted laugh that sounded as if it had come from the mouth of an insane person. Who was he trying to fool? Athena was a goddess, and of wisdom at that. She was never wrong, and she always knew the answer. It was part of the reason why he loved her so much. Athena was perfect in every way, and it still amazed him sometimes that she had chosen _him_, Frederick Chase. He had never imagined himself to be someone fit for the love of a goddess.

Yet he was. And from their mental union had come Annabeth Chase. His daughter. _Our daughter, _Athena had written.

As he thought Annabeth's name, a host of images and memories rushed to the forefront of his mind, memories he'd thought he'd buried long ago. Annabeth as a baby, staring up at him with eyes that had an unnaturally hard glint to them for an infant. Annabeth as a five-year-old, already being shunned by her stepmother. All the times Helen had told him that Annabeth was misbehaving, and all the times Annabeth had gotten hurt by a mythical monster. And how he had never done much to help her.

Frederick found himself on his knees, though he wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, and he found himself sobbing, too. Full-out, heartrending sobs, because in that moment he fully understood that he would never see his beloved daughter ever again.

Annabeth was gone. Forever. She was happy and safe; wasn't that what he had always wanted for her? But he couldn't think about that amidst the pain he himself was feeling. He couldn't process any rational thoughts, or even see through the meaningless blur that was his vision. He could only weep for his beloved Annabeth. For the fact that his beautiful and brave girl was…_gone._

A breeze blew through the still-open window, ruffling Frederick's hair as he rocked back and forth on the floor like a baby and wept for his daughter.

As if it understood the pain he felt, Athena's scroll brushed his arm, and even the trees outside sighed with the wind. A sigh that mourned Annabeth's loss.


	24. Calypso

**SO many reviews :) Thanks to MarburyBlur, Deltora Z, drinkingthestarswithbob, Jordanbieber000, KitKatWei (go check out her stuff! You're awesome, Kat!), dogbiscuit1967, EmeraldFire512, and Sophia the daughter of Nyx for all your kind favs/follows/reviews. Also, was the last one sad? I didn't really think so. Eh. But whatever. Here's this! **

**PS: Before you request, please, please make sure I haven't already written it. If I have, you can request a part two, if you really want. I consider all your requests!**

CALYPSO

**(The real events of BoO didn't happen. In this, Calypso is on Ogygia. Also, she doesn't know Leo yet. Just for kicks, to make it even sadder.)**

Calypso knelt in the dirt, tending to her plants with a careful hand. The sun had been hotter than normal lately, and she worried for her garden. The last time a heat spell like this had happened, it had nearly destroyed every plant she had! That simply couldn't happen again; this garden was not only her pride and joy, but it was also one of her few enjoyments on her island.

Just as she was reaching to pull up a weed, she heard footsteps and looked up.

To her shock, there stood Hermes himself. The messenger god looked distraught, and Calypso wondered why. Then the earlier surprise intruded—what was a god doing _on_ Ogygia? No god had ever set foot onto the island itself before. There must be some truly monumental event occuring. Was she finally going to be allowed to leave her prison?

Calypso shook her head to rid herself of the thought. She didn't need to dwell on false hopes. "Hermes, my lord? What news do you bring?"

Hermes sighed. "Gaea has been defeated."

Calypso could feel the smile forming on her face. She couldn't believe that her grandmother was at last vanquished! "That's wonderful news. But may I ask why…"

Hermes scratched his head. "I have to go, but I'll just give you the news first. Percy and Annabeth…they didn't make it. Elysium for them both. Fought hard and well, but…" He shrugged and disappeared a moment later in a flash of golden light.

Calypso stood frozen, mind whirling. _No,_ she thought wildly. No, Percy— handsome, strong, amazing, brave, brave Perseus—he wasn't, couldn't be, dead. He had promised that she would be sprung from Ogygia, and it would happen. He was going to make good on his promise.

He was her last hope. Now she had no hope. No more heroes. Percy was the end. The brave, amazing, _end._

He should have stayed! They could have been something beautiful together. She still held a deep affection for him. He would never have had to fight the war. And because he had chosen wrong, he was dead.

Calypso took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain control of herself, but it was no use. She couldn't do it. Percy was…dead.

"NO!" she screamed aloud, as if by denying it she could bring Percy to her. "Hermes, no! Come back and tell me it's not true! This is just a joke, isn't it! It's a JOKE! Hephaestus, Hermes, come and tell me he was wrong…"

She flung the words out, screaming it over and over again till her throat was raw, but there was no sound in response except the twittering of birds and the rustling of leaves in the breeze, and Hermes didn't return.

And worse, Percy was with Annabeth. His girl. Who he was really meant to be with. They were safe and sound together, forever.

Calypso's last hope was in Elysium with the girl who'd stolen his heart, and she would never see him, or the outside world, ever again.

She threw herself down on the grass and sobbed.

**I ship Percabeth like nuts, but now I feel bad for Calypso. Good for Leo. Remember that she doesn't know Leo in this one. Anyway….review? **


	25. Nemesis

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Well, not really forever, but longer than usual. Thanks to everyone who fav/followed/reviewed - you make my day! So anyway, I've taken the advice of more than a few of you and decided to do a minor goddess. Her name is…**

NEMESIS

The goddess of revenge, known for her brutal fury, godly powers and vicious strength, was driving around Chicago in a motorcycle.

She wasn't sure why she'd picked Chicago, but she liked it. Chicago was full of heartbreak and anger. It was a good city. The angst was almost tangible, even though it seemed to mortals like a nice place. After all, she could feel what they couldn't.

"…got what Nemesis promised him."

Nemesis looked up—and up and up, her vision zooming all the way into Olympus itself; the pantheon to be precise. To her surprise, all the Olympians were sitting on their respective thrones, deep in discussion. Since her name had been mentioned, and angrily, no less, she could guess what they were talking about.

"Hephaestus, you're not even the ones who've lost a child! What do _you _have to complain about?" Athena snapped, her braid falling over one shoulder as she leaned forward and scowled at the blacksmith god.

"Nemesis." His tone was grave. "She promised my son that one more thing would happen too hard for him to bear…and she delivered. Leo is a wreck, and I do not mean he is a machine wreck. No, he is a person wreck, and I cannot fix people."

Nemesis nodded thoughtfully to herself. Yes, she had tipped the scales just right. Leo had had a hard life, and this was the final straw. Now she was going to balance the scales and give Leo a better time. Also known as Calypso.

"Some things cannot be fixed." Athena's tone was just as serious.

Poseidon sucked in a breath. "Percy," he half-whispered, and his outwardly calm expression visibly broke into pieces. Nemesis could feel the burning desire for revenge in his heart, but he had no way to channel it—and so it burned with no outlet. Which was dangerous, especially with gods.

"Enough of this," Athena said sharply. "Where is Nemesis? She will answer to our queries." For a moment she seemed to blaze with her own conviction; looking at her was like watching a city burn.** (I have shamelessly swiped this sentence from somewhere. Points if you know from where. KitKatWei, I'm looking at you.)**

Nemesis had had enough of this. Closing her eyes, she pictured Mount Olympus.

In a flash—quite literally—she was standing in the throne room of the gods.

They were all staring at her—some, like Athena and Poseidon, almost hatefully—and some, like Zeus, neutrally. "What do you want?" Nemesis snapped. She didn't have all day.

Athena looked horrified. "What do _you_ want? What about us? You will tell us why you did what you did, Nemesis, or—"

"Or what? What do you want to know? Why I killed the Jackson boy and the Chase girl?" Athena's eyes hardened, but Nemesis carried on. "I did it because of, quite obviously, balance! I am the goddess of the scales of the world. I could not allow Valdez to have such joy. Neither could I have let the others. There is such a thing as too much joy in this world, and I was long ago appointed to shatter it accordingly."

Nemesis was not quite as uncaring as she seemed. Even standing there, talking to the gods in as scathing a tone as she could muster, she felt slightly…well, slighted. She was supposed to shatter joy, yes, but she also had to keep her balance, and she felt that she had failed with Jackson and Chase. Too much pain, and their lives had been so hard. At least they had died in each other's arms.

"Yes, but you're supposed to balance things out!" Athena cried, echoing Nemesis' thoughts. "And my daughter's life had practically nothing in it that really mattered—"

"PERCY," Poseidon snarled.

"Hey, hey, hey," Hermes cautioned, but he was too late. The council soon dissolved into all-out war, with Poseidon and Athena yelling at each other, the other gods screaming over them, trying to be heard, and a few, namely Ares and Dionysus, making noise just because they could.

Nemesis stood watching calmly, although inside she was trying to keep it together. Jackson and Chase would always remind her of the one way she had failed. What if she hadn't been meant to orchestrate their death? What if she'd been supposed to keep them alive with their friends? What if, what if, what if. There was a world of possibilities, a thousand ways it could have gone—but only one way it had. There was nothing anyone could do about it. The past was in the past, after all.

It took a great deal of self-control for Nemesis to stop herself from leaving the throne room and returning to Chicago, because she knew inside her that she had to see things through; balance it out. But she grew more and more uneasy by the second, and she saw again the demigods' faces behind her eyes as she stood silently in the pantheon.

Chase and Jackson would always be her biggest what-if.

Nemesis closed her eyes and, to her surprise, mourned.


	26. Hera

**Heeeey! Thanks to 17headlines (was that review a good thing or a bad thing?), KitKatWei (ahem, you cheater), Turquoise Crystal (thanks! :D), Lea Valdez (I like your last name), and MarburyBlur (I like to imagine that Nemesis had a hand in organizing it; did we ever find out Leo's real too-hard-to-bear thing in BoO, or is it just the whole Calypso thing?) for all your various favs/follows/reviews. Means a lot to me. And since I didn't get any requests (SEND THOSE IN) I had to look through the reviews, and so I am doing…**

HERA

The queen of Olympus sat stoically on her throne, watching the world go by below. She was so lost in thought, she wouldn't even have noticed had her husband himself come up flirting with another mortal woman; she was tired of it. So tired. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything.

Hera had heard of immortals becoming like this, sometimes—petrifying because they'd lost the will to live, to care, to stay open and loving and wondering and free. Some of the gods retained all that, but she hadn't. She didn't bother. Life had become so tiring, and it hurt to keep going. Zeus, though, was impervious to her troubles.

"Hera?"

Hera looked up and smiled bitterly. _Speak of the devil_. "Zeus," she said without emotion. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I _doing_ here? This is the pantheon of the Olympians; I am their king, and you are my queen. I bring you good news, too. Be happy, darling."

Hera doubted that she would have much of a reaction. Her husband was silly. A powerful god, and king too, but silly nonetheless. "What is it?"

"I know you didn't like Annabeth." Zeus looked slightly awkward.

"Didn't?"

"Well, Gaea's defeated, anyway," Zeus offered, not sounding in the least surprised that a bunch of half-mortals had defeated an ancient primordial. To be honest, Hera wasn't either. She supposed that the demigods _had_ worked hard. Hard enough, at least, by her standards.

"She's defeated, anyway? I _didn't_ like Annabeth? What's going on here, Zeus?" Hera asked. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth died in the fight." Zeus' eyes twinkled, though Hera could see the stress underneath, and how much he wanted to please her. "I'll see you later, then, my darling. I have business to attend to, you know. King of the gods and all." With a flash, he disappeared, and Hera watched him tiredly. She thought of how Jason Grace had looked upon her true form and somehow survived it. He was a good boy. She was glad he hadn't died.

But Anniebell had, and so had Jackson.

Briefly Hera pondered what this might mean for the world. Jackson had been the most powerful demigod of the century—an accolade not to be looked down upon. It was a good thing, to be powerful. She should know.

And Annabeth…

Hera remembered something the girl had said to her once, in the Labyrinth, as she had forced her own hatred down and tried to help them. _You only want a perfect family_, Annabeth had accused her.

At the time Hera had pretended to burn with anger and curse the insolent girl, but somewhere deep in her heart she'd known it was true. That she _did _only want a perfect family, that she hated imperfection the way Hermes hated slow Wi-Fi connections. "Ugh!" she'd heard him storm once. "I'm trying to play League of Legends! I'm a god! I should be able to make free internet!" That was really how Hera felt about flaws; she should be able to fix them and make everything flawless again. It wasn't right for anything to be broken. For her, everything had to be perfect.

She realized with a jolt that that meant Annabeth had been _right_. Hera had been in denial for so long that she'd eventually been able to tell herself that Annabeth was wrong, but what if she hadn't been? What if, as a demigod, and a daughter of Athena, too, she'd had a unique aspect of life that even Hera didn't have?

Then she shook her head. She was just being paranoid now. Annabeth was dead, and she'd been wrong…

She was doing it again. She was in denial. Which was a habit she'd have to wean herself out of. She was a goddess, and she could do anything, fix anything!

Yet another habit she had to fix.

Wait, she was _trying _to fix herself? What had happened to the brave, strong, perfect goddess she'd been trying to be for eons?

Hera decided then and there that she was going to try to make herself a better goddess, in case another wise demigod came along. She'd be ready. So…how did one begin fixing themselves?

Hera stood. "Hello!" she called, trying to get the attention of her fellow Olympians. "Anyone want lunch?"


	27. Piper, Part 2

Whoa. Thanks heaps to MarburyBlur for reviewing RIGHT AFTER I POSTED :D, Turquoise Crystal (Did it? Is it bad?! O_O), AmberEmber7, AgitatedDog9288 for going all the way, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, and whoever the heck else fav/followed/etc, because I lost the emails, grr. I'm in a very fanfic mood, so I'm gonna post another chapter. Piper is coming your way!

PIPER, PART TWO

Piper couldn't believe it.

That was really the only thought she was capable of thinking. She struggled through every single day, and often caught herself searching the crowd of Athena kids for Annabeth or even going to Cabin Three to ask Percy something, or just to hear him laugh again, when she remembered that neither was there—or ever would be again.

After everything she'd gone through and done as a part of the Seven, Piper had thought she was strong, that she was capable. That she would be able to bear the pain of having one of the Seven die. One of her family.

But apparently she wasn't.

Even weeks after the battle with Gaea and her forces, it still hurt to sit around the campfire and sing without Percy's goofing off and Annabeth's fond smile, and it still hurt to play capture the flag without Annabeth's strategizing and Percy's raw skill. It still hurt to peek into the Poseidon cabin and see it empty, and it still hurt to walk by the place where Annabeth and Percy's shrouds had been burnt. Gods, it hurt. Life hurt without two of Piper's best friends—and siblings. The Seven were all her family now.

Piper sighed and leant against the doorframe of the Zeus cabin, waiting for Jason to come out. He'd promised to stay with her at camp for a while, but Piper secretly thought that he might never return to Camp Jupiter; she saw in her eyes the love of Camp Half-Blood he had.

"Pipes? Are you okay?"

Piper looked up to see Jason standing in front of her, looking stunning even in just a camp T-shirt and jeans. The scar on his lip stood out in the light, and his hair shone golden. "You look amazing," she said, purposefully not answering his question.

Jason took her hand, and his touch was comforting, sending bolts of warmth through her almost numb body. "Come on. We're going on a walk."

His tone brooked no argument, but then again Piper wasn't inclined to argue. She'd felt almost listless ever since the battle, and most of her siblings kept their distance. She still fulfilled her duties as camp counsellor, but she didn't feel that spark that she'd used to feel at camp.

It just wasn't the same without Percy and Annabeth, without Seaweed Brain and his Wise Girl. Without them, camp wasn't camp. It was torture, to be here without them, and—

"Piper?" Jason's voice brought her back into the present, and she looked up at him. Somehow, without her realizing it, they'd already walked halfway across the camp. There was no one there to see them; most people were at the dining hall, but Piper and Jason had decided to skip dinner.

"Yeah?" Piper finally replied, trying to keep her voice upbeat—as she'd tried for the last few weeks.

She'd thought she was getting good at it, but Jason said sharply, "Don't. Don't act like everything's fine." His voice softened. "Because I know it's not."

Piper looked away, and felt the familiar warmth of tears behind her eyes—but none came. She'd cried herself out.

"Look, Pipes," Jason said as they entered the forest. "I know…" He sounded hesitant, but Piper couldn't bear to meet his gaze. "I know that it's hard to have Percy and Annabeth gone. I know how hard it is for you, because I feel it too. Annabeth was so strong and smart and clever, and Percy was—"

"Don't talk about them in the past tense," Piper burst out, then was surprised at herself for doing so. She hadn't done anything like that since—

Well.

"Piper." Jason's voice was impossibly gentle, even as Piper's brain registered in some distant area that she didn't deserve it. She was being so horribly annoying, she knew, although she also knew that she couldn't help it. "Pipes, look at me."

Piper stopped walking—they were standing in a clearing, devoid of trees—and allowed herself to look at him, really look at him.

To her surprise, he looked sad.

His eyes looked wiser than before, or perhaps wiser wasn't the word. No, the right word was sadder. He looked so much older and so much sadder, and his eyes conveyed the struggles he'd gone through, the pain he'd felt, the horrible things he'd done and seen.

"See?" Jason said softly, startling her despite his tone. "You're not the only one feeling hopelessly lost, Piper. We can get through this together."

"We can get through this together," Piper repeated, although she knew she didn't sound half as hopeful as he did.

"Piper." Jason sounded more insistent now, and she tilted her head back to look into his eyes again. They burned with an intensity that she couldn't fathom feeling right now. "Look, I'm just as horrified as you are. I still haven't gotten over Percy and Annabeth's deaths, and maybe I never will. But think about it positively, and I don't mean their deaths, because there is nothing positive about that. Percy and Annabeth are in Elysium, Nico confirmed it, and they're happy and safe together. Someday we'll join them, and then we get to eternally party! How great will that be? And then guess what? We're alive, and together, and safe with our friends. No, not our friends. Our family. And we love each other." Jason stopped, his eyes hopeful. "Right?"

"Of course," Piper said vehemently. Jason's words brought a spark of hope to her heart, and she was suddenly filled with an absolute certainty that he was right, that they'd be alright. "I love you, Jason Grace."

"And I love you, Piper McLean," Jason replied.

"Of course you do, I'm Beauty Queen," she sassed, and then smiled, because it was good to be herself again. She hadn't realized just how different listless Piper was from normal Piper.

"That's my girl." Jason grinned then, a wide, open grin that made Piper smile back. "Now what do you say about some dinner?"


	28. Chiron

**As always, I am totally overwhelmed by the fact that you guys care enough to review; it makes my day! Thanks to Declan32, MarburyBlur (haha, you're right, also yeah, I like to pretend BoO doesn't exist [that ending sucked :(] and yeah I'm updating fast again! :D), Guest (heh, yeah xD), another guest (well, people like it!), AmberEmber7, (:D), Sophia the daughter of Nyx (thanks!), and Turquoise Crystal (thanks) for your varied reviews/favs/follows. And now, you're welcome, KitKat. Because this is one of your requests…**

CHIRON

Chiron was sitting in his office in the Big House, flipping through some paperwork—or more specifically, written-on leaves and the like that various satyrs had sent him—when an Iris message shimmered to life in front of him.

He blinked, looking up, and saw to his dismay that it was Zeus himself showing in the cloud. The king of the gods rarely delivered good news. "Zeus? What do you want?" Chiron tried to keep his voice as polite as possible, but it was hard.

Zeus, for once, didn't seem to notice his annoyance. "Chiron, I'm afraid I have bad news."

_I was right_. "And what news would that be?" Suddenly horror engulfed him—Zeus was the source of his updates on the Seven. What if the new campers had died? Oh, poor cabins. He'd have to break it to them gently.

"Gaea is no longer a threat." Zeus sounded reluctant to say it, and Chiron was surprised, to say the least.

"How is this bad news?" he demanded.

"Well, Chiron," and here Zeus began to look distinctly uncomfortable, "I'm afraid that there is more news than merely that of Gaea's fall."

"What is it?" Chiron asked, and a knot of dread began to tighten in his stomach. Zeus didn't look happy at all.

"Chiron…" Zeus hesitated. "I'm afraid that Percy and Annabeth were injured in the fight."

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. They were just hurt, though his heart ached for both—especially Annabeth. "How badly? When will they be able to return to camp?"

Zeus dropped his face into one hand. **(In other words, he facepalmed. Sorry, I just had to say that.) **"How do I say this?" he murmured. "Chiron," he said more gently than Chiron would have thought possible, "Percy and Annabeth were injured so severely on the battlefield that by the time I realized what was going on, it was already too late…"

Chiron's throat locked, and his heart skipped a beat. _No. _No, it wasn't possible.

He tried to say something, but failed.

Zeus must have seen something in his eyes, because his own gaze softened. "I really am so sorry, Chiron. I didn't expect this. If anything, I expected Aphrodite and Hephaestus' children to die, but don't tell them I said that. And at any rate, the two dead demigods are in Elysium. So they'll be happy and safe forever." He glanced down at his wrist, and some part of Chiron's mind dimly registered that he wasn't even wearing a watch. The rest of him was numb. "Well, I must take my leave. Good luck, Chiron." With a shimmer and a resounding _pop_, the Iris message disappeared.

Chiron stood stock-still for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. His heart was already slowly breaking, but his mind was still numb with shock. What had Zeus said? Percy and Annabeth…injured…too late…

No. No, Zeus was wrong. One of the gods had surely rescued them! Apollo? Hermes, maybe? Hestia? Artemis? Where had they all been at the time of the battle? Why couldn't they have saved Percy and Annabeth?

_Annabeth_. Chiron staggered, put a hand out to rest it against his desk, and missed. He almost fell over, but regained his balance as he remembered the first time he'd ever seen her—as a young girl, her eyes calculating even then. She'd been cute, but he had seen her innate power. She had loved him. And he loved her in return.

How was he supposed to run a camp without Annabeth there to see it? The thought was dizzying. In his thousands of years of life, Chiron had never met a demigod quite like Annabeth—sweet and kind, but powerful, smart and cool as well. She had been one of a kind, and now she was lost to him forever.

And Percy. His potential had been so great. He could have been as great as Achilles and Hercules, but now he'd be just another unsung hero of the gods, toiling to no end for no recognition. If he had only accepted the offer of immortality he'd been given! **(Then he would be in my other story. Go check it out :D) **Then this all would never have happened, and he might have been able to protect Annabeth.

Oh, gods. Annabeth. He would never see her again, or hug her again, or watch her return victorious from fights, time and time again….

Chiron staggered again, and this time he did fall. In a painful crash of legs and hooves, he found himself on the floor, and as he looked up at the lamp, hanging from the ceiling, he wondered dully how something could shine so brightly in a world without Annabeth Chase in it.

**Heh. I actually like that ending. I ****_am _****sorry for those ANs, but I really couldn't resist having them in there. But anyway, GO REQUEST AND REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me so far. I love you all. Have an amazing life! :D **

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	29. Clarisse

**Thanks to KitKatWei for the ideas and encouragement :) I know some peeps did some awesome reviewing/fav/following, so thanks a bajillion for that (I swear my little brother deleted all the FFN emails, I Apollo-gize [haha, get it?]). And now for the story.**

**P.S: I figure that Clarisse got a new Maimer after her old one got destroyed in TLO.**

**P.P.S: So I know that I sorta already did Clarisse's sort of reaction in the Camp Half-Blood chapter but whatever. Alternate version!**

CLARISSE

"Come on, ya little punk, are you afraid? Huh?" Clarisse advanced on her newest half-brother with a menacing smile.

"No," the boy—whom Clarisse had learned was named Bryan—squeaked out. Nevertheless, he stood his ground. Good boy.

"Well, if you're not scared…come and have a go if you think you're hard enough," Clarisse taunted, drawing her spear and brandishing it in front of the boy's face.

Bryan paled—he had heard stories about her little beauty, no doubt—but said firmly, "Oh, I'm hard enough, alright." With a small growl, he launched himself at Clarisse.

She easily dodged him as he produced a knife from some pocket and shoved her spear into his face. He lunged, aiming for her throat, but Clarisse easily parried the strike, managing to electrically shock him at the same time. Mentally congratulating herself, she twisted her spear, effectively forcing Bryan's dagger to the ground and levering her spear to his throat. "Gotcha."

Bryan grinned. "'Kay, this time you win, but only because you've had years of training and I haven't.

Clarisse had to admit it: the kid was good. Almost as good as she'd been when she'd arrived at camp. "True, true. But remember, if you lose again, you'll be sorry."

Bryan bent down to retrieve his dagger, and she considered whacking him in the backside with her spear—just to give him a taste of what she could do to him—when someone called, "Clarisse!"

Clarisse turned to see one of those annoying Apollo kids rushing toward her. "Chiron wants to see you in the Big House!"

"Fine," Clarisse said, too startled to say anything else. Why would Chiron want to talk to her now? She turned back to Bryan and said quickly, "Ask Mark to spar with you. He'll help out. You'll find that his fighting style is…interesting." Nodding at the Apollo kid, who nodded back and ran off again, Clarisse headed off to the Big House.

When she knocked, Chiron answered, his voice grave. "Clarisse. Why don't we go into my office?"

Clarisse hesitated, then nodded. There were very few people she honestly respected; Chiron was one of them. Not only was he millennia old, he had trained all the greatest warriors of old. She could learn a thing or two from him, even if he _was_ half-horse.

They walked down the hallway in relative silence, the only noise being the clip-clop of Chiron's hooves, and then they entered the office. Clarisse sat down in front of Chiron's desk, and he stood across from her, leaning over the desk as he talked.

"Clarisse, I know that you and Annabeth became close in the Battle of the Labyrinth, as the campers call it," he began. "And you eventually warmed to Percy, did you not?"

Clarisse knew better than to ask how he knew that. She just nodded. It was true; though the daughter of wisdom had at first come across as an annoying know-it-all, she'd eventually proven herself to be loyal and clever. Jackson, too—Clarisse had originally resented him for his inborn power, the attention he got in general and how much his father was evidently proud of him, but in time she had realized there was more to him than just looks girls went crazy over and power.

"I have news about the quest the Seven embarked on." Chiron looked uneasy. "And, my girl, it isn't good."

"Why? Are they injured? Aren't they coming back? Did that little sea punk get his memory wiped _again_? Did Annabeth? I swear to the gods—" Clarisse began, already plotting how she'd sneak onto Olympus and bash some godly brains in. Ares would be proud.

"No, none of those things," Chiron interrupted, sounding weary. "I'm afraid it's something much worse."

"Worse than getting _injured_? But what…" Then Clarisse realized what Chiron meant, and felt the blood rush out of her face. "What? What in the gods' name are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the fight with Gaea proved more than anyone could expect from two demigods, no matter how powerful. I don't want to say this, but I think you deserve to know: Percy and Annabeth are in Elysium, and they aren't coming back."

"NO!" Clarisse jumped out of her chair, drawing her spear from where she'd strapped it to her back. "How did two lame demigods outlive Percy and Annabeth? They're so powerful! Chiron, I'm sure this is all a mistake, Zeus or whoever told you said it wrong, and I'm going to find out what really happened!" She viciously stabbed her spear into the floorboards, not caring that she was making holes in Chiron's floor.

Chiron himself merely stood and watched with a sorrowful expression on his face as Clarisse raged. She couldn't believe how stupidly she was reacting, but something in her knew that Percy and Annabeth, as much as she'd rather kill someone than admit it, were her friends. No, had been her friends. _And _they'd been the smartest and most powerful demigods of their generation—or perhaps ever.

The world would never have another Percy, or another Annabeth. They'd been unique, and Clarisse wondered as she ripped another floorboard out if she should have realized that earlier.

But it wouldn't fix anything even if she had. They were still dead. Her _friends_ were dead, for the gods' sake. And what was she doing? Nothing. Absolutely nothing to help, but wreaking havoc was the only reaction that came naturally to the daughter of war. Percy would have cracked a joke or said something stupid to relieve the tension, and Annabeth would have said just the right thing, but Clarisse was just wrecking things.

She held back a shriek of anger and resumed attacking the floor.


	30. Mrs O'Leary

**Chapter 30! If I had known when I started how popular this thing was gonna be, I'd have started this a LONG time ago. Thanks so much to my loyal reader AmberEmber7, who reviewed Clarisse's chapter maybe five minutes after I posted. Thanks also to the guest who reviewed on Chiron's chapter. (Um, yeah, I know that this isn't what happened. I've read BoO. I just ignore it, like it says in the summary. And so what if my writing style isn't exactly like Uncle Rick's? This is fanfiction :D And thanks for reading.) Thanks also to MarburyBlur, AnnabethJackson PiperGrace, InfiniteBookworm, StarsNeverFade, BronzeDove, another guest, and swaggermuffin (guest)! Okay, done.**

MRS. O'LEARY

**(Yeah, deal with it. Thanks to whoever suggested this, sorry, I don't remember who it was xD)**

Mrs. O'Leary sat back on her hind paws and barked for the salt boy.

The kid in front of her looked confused. "No, Mrs. O'Leary, I don't have any food. Do you want me to get you some? I could…"

The hellhound snorted. Humans were so _dense _sometimes. "No!" she barked. "Salt boy is nice! Where's salt boy?"

The boy backed up. "Uh, I don't understand dog speak. Sorry." He promptly turned tail and ran away.

Mrs. O'Leary wondered where the boy who smelled like salt had gone. He usually visited her a lot, and she liked him, but now he had disappeared. Maybe he was dead like Old Master. Then she whined, because she missed salt boy and Old Master, even though Old Master had smelled a lot like metal and hellhounds don't like metal. Tastes like celestial bronze, and that kills monsters.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" This was the horse man, who clip-clopped up to her and rubbed her snout. She liked him; he didn't treat her like a dog. "I have some bad news for you, my girl."

"Salt boy?"

Horse man shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know that something very bad has happened to Percy Jackson. You know who I'm talking about, right, old girl? Smells like the sea?"

Mrs. O'Leary guessed he meant salt boy. "Salt boy?"

"Yes, exactly," horse man agreed. She didn't think he really understood her, so she barked again just to make absolutely sure. After all, he was smart, but not _that _smart.

"Well, old girl, Percy Jackson, well, uh, he was in a fight. With a very big bad monster named, uh, Gaea."

Mrs. O'Leary was happy that Horse Man had made time to come and specially talk to her—she guessed nice salt boy had told him to—but she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Salt boy is fine! Gaea is dead!" she announced, repeating what she had heard the other campers muttering about. They'd all seemed very sad about it, though. Was Gaea a good person?

"And, well, Gaea is very strong, and Percy didn't exactly survive the fight."

Mrs. O'Leary tilted her head. Didn't survive? Didn't that mean—?

But then—

Oh.

"I am sorry, old girl. I know how much Percy meant to you, and especially after losing Daedalus, you must be so used to such losses, and it is not something just anyone, hellhound or not, should have to be used to. All the campers are very sad over Percy's death, and his special friend Annabeth died too. We grieve their loss. I'll give you some time alone, my girl." With a nod and a slight bow, Horse Man turned and clip-clopped away.

Mrs. O'Leary thought about her Old Master, who Horse Man had called Daedalus. Was that his name? Hmph. Human names were so _complicated_. She didn't like human names. And she didn't like it when the humans she liked went and died on her. Didn't they know that they were supposed to stay alive and take care of her? She wasn't dumb. She knew that some of the campers were scared of her, because she was a hellhound. But the other hellhounds were mean. She liked kids. (Mostly, anyway.)

Mrs. O'Leary remembered the kid she liked the most—Salt Boy. He had been friendly from the beginning, and hadn't run away screaming in fear when she'd licked him like some people (ahem, shiny yellow cabin people). And he had taken care of her when Old Master had died. He was a nice boy.

But he was happy, because everybody was happy after they died. That was what the Underworld was for. She should know; she'd come from it, after her fellow hellhounds had laughed at her for being such a baby and not wanting to kill kids. But it wasn't really her fault. She was _nice_. Was that so wrong for a monster?

Apparently, according to her sisters and brothers. They'd been perfectly nice to her before.

Mrs. O'Leary decided that Salt Boy was a better brother than her real brothers, and he wasn't even a hellhound.

But being her brother made him a hellhound in her book, and hellhounds honored each other's death by a special howl. Mrs. O'Leary had only had cause to use the special howl once before, when her Old Master had died. She'd never used it for a hellhound, unless Old Master had been one.

Making one last decision to help her Salt Boy, Mrs. O'Leary raised her head to the sky and howled.

**I liked this little peek into Mrs. O'Leary's head. Review/follow/fav/request please! And also remember to check that I haven't already done the person before you request. Or you can ask for a part two if you want. :)**


	31. Triton

**I haven't updated in forever. I know, I know. Here's the chapter you want! Or I don't know what you want, but…xD**

TRITON

Triton paced in his room, glancing out the window every so often. He couldn't wait to find out why his father had summoned him. It wasn't every day he went into the royal court of Poseidon himself.

Alright, so he _did _go into the court every day, but it wasn't every day that he was so formally invited. Triton idly wondered what was going on. Perhaps palace renovations? Ever since the battle with Oceanus, when the palace had been absolutely wrecked, nothing had been quite the same. Triton found that he missed the way his home had once been. And, of course, there was also the fact that Perseus Jackson was on a dangerous quest that he would likely not return from.

Triton was well aware that Percy was Poseidon's favorite son. Strangely, he had come to realize since their first (and last) meeting that he did not envy the boy. Perseus had done many heroic things, accomplished what even Hercules had not, and more than lived up to the greatest heroes of Greece. Yet the story of his life was unsung; the tapestry of his life was only seen by those in it. The bards did not proclaim his deeds as they had once done for Achilles, and even the scrolls the mortals used mentioned him not. But still Percy labored to save the world, time and time again. It was a sad, thankless thing heroes did. No, Triton did not envy Percy Jackson.

But perhaps, every so often, he wanted to have the same love from their father as Percy had. He took it for granted. Triton would not.

Triton would have stayed in the same position, thinking, for the rest of the day if Amphitrite had not then entered his room. When he turned to look at her, he couldn't help but gasp.

His mother was a joyful goddess. Of that he was certain. But now, her eyes were dark, and the laugh lines around them marked stress instead of amusement. She held herself stiffly, as if afraid she might break. "Triton, my son, your father wants to speak with you. In the throne room."

Her voice usually lilted with the accent of the Nereids, but now it was strained. Triton cast his mother a concerned look before hurrying to his father. What had happened to make Amphitrite look so worn? Surely Poseidon would tell him, and they would figure out a way to fix it. After all, they _were _both gods, even if Poseidon was an Olympian and he but a minor god.

When Triton finally entered the throne room, he immediately located his father sitting alone on his throne. The guards and servants that usually attended him were gone, and Triton was the only other being in the court. Father and son were alone.

Poseidon looked as old as Amphitrite. He hadn't looked so aged since the battle against Oceanus—his hair was streaked with gray, his eyes were full of pain and his posture was not that of a proud Olympian god. It was of a broken, lost old man, who had seen all of the world's sins and none of its goodness.

Triton shuddered. His parents looked so ruined.

Poseidon spoke then. His eyes were so blank and his tone so flat Triton wondered if he was even speaking at all. "Triton, my son...one of my only sons."

Triton frowned. "Father?"

Poseidon sighed, a great heaving sigh that spoke of the same sadness his eyes showed. "The quest is over."

Triton did not need to ask which quest his father spoke of. There was only one quest of real importance going on. Still, a wave of surprise rolled over him. "It is? And…how did it end?"

"Badly. Well, not truly badly. Gaea has been conquered."

Triton let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Living in Poseidon's palace with his parents was a good life, but little news reached the bottom of the sea. "What else, Father?" For Gaea's vanquishing should not hurt his parents so. That couldn't be the only piece of news.

Poseidon took a deep breath, and Triton noticed that his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "Percy and Annabeth are dead."

Triton froze. "What?"

Poseidon said nothing, only closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Triton thought of Perseus Jackson. Now the tales of his life would never be sung, and his deeds would never be recognized. Now the story of Percy Jackson would go unnoticed by the masses, and none of the mortals would stop to gasp at his name. Famous _mortals_ got more recognition then Jackson, yet he had saved their lives over and over again. Mortals, he thought with contempt.

Then Triton remembered that Percy's mother must had been one. He wondered what she was like. She must have been smart and strong and brave to have raised such a hero, and Chiron, the old centaur, must have done a good job with the boy to have molded Percy into such a strong young man.

Who was now dead.

Triton tried to find inside himself the hatred he'd once felt at the very thought of Perseus, but it was lost amidst his respect and pity. He truly didn't hate Percy. He only pitied him for dying.

Something occurred to him then. He _was _the sea messenger god. He could be the one to tell the bards the story of Percy Jackson, to finally honor him in death. And when Perseus was famous, everyone would thank Triton himself for being the only one who cared enough to continue the legacy of one of the greatest heroes of the age.

Yes.

Triton nodded to himself. Perseus Jackson might be dead, but his legacy would live on.

**That wasn't sad at ALL. But anyway, review/fav/follow/request please?**


	32. ravenclawshadowhunter13

**Thanks so much to everyone who fav/followed/reviewed! I honestly didn't expect the positive turnout for last chapter. I did like it, though. Anyway, since a couple of you have been asking, I decided to do a unique perspective. No, not a monster, not even a character in the books at all. It's going to be…**

RAVENCLAWSHADOWHUNTER13

**(xD I'm a fangirl, y'know, and I don't want to make people jelly by using certain readers. I just want to see how I would react to the death of my OTP. For convenience, I'm doing this from first person POV, and I have shamelessly borrowed from Percy's chapter.)**

I gasped as Percy fell to the ground. No! No way! Not after everything he and Annabeth had been through!

Trembling all over, I flipped the page, barely aware that I was doing it. I was lost in Percy Jackson's amazing world.

_The monster laughed and started on Annabeth, and Percy closed his eyes in pain. A few moments later, the sickening crack of bones breaking shot through him like another spear, and it hurt. Oh gods, it hurt. Dying hurt, and Annabeth's dying hurt._

"What?!" I shrieked aloud. "No! Not Percy! Not Annabeth! NOT PERCABETH!" I heartbrokenly wailed, mourning the loss of my beautiful, perfect OTP.

_"__Percy, it hurts," Annabeth said simply, pain clear in her voice. She was beyond strength. She was broken. As was he._

"No," I gasped. Annabeth had been my role model, my shining example, the best character in the world for me, since I was six. She'd always been so strong, so amazing, so talented and clever and brave. And now I was watching her slowly break. It was almost unbearable, but I forced myself to keep reading.

_"__Annabeth," was all Percy managed to get out before he fell back against the ground. Rocks dug into his back, and even through the pain all he felt was a dull sort of acceptance of death. An acceptance of the ending of his life._

Percy, I thought to myself. Percy had been my hero, my favorite male character, the wisecrack who could lighten my mood when I read the way no one else could. And now he was dying, and all the fight had gone out of him. The spark I loved in him was dying.

_"__Oh, Seaweed Brain. You know I love you." _

_ "__I love you to hell and back."_

_ "__Back at you. Oh my gods, Percy, I love you so much."_

_ "__Okay."_

_ "__Okay."_

I was so heartbroken I barely even noticed the quote from The Fault in Our Stars. Where normally I would have freaked out, I was now silent, desperately hoping that Uncle Rick would make this all okay again. My battered feels had suffered enough under his pen. Percabeth deserved a bright, happy future.

I remembered Percy and Annabeth discussing going to college in New Rome, and though I never cried when I read, I suddenly found myself fighting off tears.

_It was so simple, the way they talked to each other in their final moments. Just an exchange of "I love you" and "It'll be okay". And when finally, Annabeth's broken neck caught up to her, as she cried out in pain, Percy put his arm around her to keep her warm, and give her, if only briefly, the illusion that she'd be okay._

I'm not crying, I told myself, rubbing my eyes. I'm just sweating through my eyes, that's all. Percabeth feels are _not _breaking me into little pieces no one can ever put together (except maybe Newt [he's the shuck Glue!]…but I just remembered something, never mind). No, I was perfectly fine. I was just reading, right? This wasn't real…

Except Percy and Annabeth had been such an integral part of my life for years. I didn't know how life could go on when two great heroes were dead.

But they weren't dead yet, right? I kept reading.

I started actually crying when Annabeth died—I just couldn't believe how utterly cruel Uncle Rick was being. I couldn't believe he had dared to kill off my heroine, and end Blood of Olympus the way I'd never, ever dreamed it would end.

Then, when Percy said his mental goodbyes, I considered throwing the book across the room—I did so _hate_ that cover—but I eventually held back, both because I didn't believe in treating books that way and because I wanted to see what happened in Percy's final moments.

_A dull numbness spread through him, starting in his feet and making its way through his whole body, and soon he was blissfully unaware that footsteps were racing toward him and someone was sobbing. He wasn't aware of anything._

_And with that, Percy Jackson died._

I turned the page, wondering what the next chapter would be about—but there was no next chapter.

I turned the rest of the blank pages frantically, but there was absolutely nothing. Just Uncle Rick's acknowledgements. I ignored his note on how glad he was that his readers had stuck with Percy to the end. I was too confused inside to care that he was thanking me for my undying loyalty to Percy Jackson.

I closed the book with an angry snap, stared distrustfully at the cover, and chucked the book across the room.

I had _never _done that before, not even with Death Cure. That had just made me want to cry. Mockingjay had made me want to cry with Katta feels. Allegiant had made me go "excuse me, I think you have a typo". But Blood of Olympus?

NO.

My little brother opened the door and looked down at the book lying on the floor. "Uh…" he said.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, and burrowed under the blankets, feeling cold. I hadn't realized until that moment just how much Percy and Annabeth meant to me. Yes, perhaps they were both fictional, but I knew them better than I knew anyone in real life. I'd been inside their heads countless times. I'd cried with them, laughed with them, hoped and dreamed and worried and wondered and lived with them…

And it felt like a little part of me had died with them.

**No, I'm not crazy. Yes, this would be my real reaction if BoO had actually ended like that (thank the gods it didn't!). Review? **


	33. The Stoll Twins

**Thanks to AsTheDragonFlies (yeah, LOL, totally!), Turquoise Crystal (LOL), Sophia the daughter of Nyx (thanks! :D), Shinny Star (IKR), and DeereMan125 for your various favs/follows. I figured that since it feels like forever since the second—most—recent chapter was uploaded, I owe you guys another. **

THE STOLL TWINS

Travis and Connor were fidgeting on the bench of the Hermes table, impatiently waiting for Chiron to say his special announcement. Though neither twin was really paying attention—Connor was playing with the edge of his shirt, while Travis was tracing the patterns in the wood of the table with his finger.

"As you all know, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and the Roman demigods are on the quest to defeat Gaea that is perhaps the most dangerous quest ever undertaken," Chiron announced, and both boys looked up. "Yesterday, the demigods won. Gaea is a threat no more."

The camp erupted in cheers, and the twins exchanged delighted looks. Travis pumped his fist in the air, and Connor added to the noise of a camp celebrating their victory with loud whoops. The two were of course glad that the world was saved, et cetera, but this meant that since everyone was celebrating, they might just let down their guards a bit…

Chiron spoke over the noise. "However, two demigods have died. Greek demigods."

The camp immediately quieted. Travis nudged Connor and nodded at the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins, who looked stricken. "Poor them," he whispered. "I can't believe the newbies are gone."

Connor shrugged. "They're probably in Elysium, Trav," he said. "That's better than this, at any rate."

"True," Travis conceded. Then Chiron cleared his throat, and all attention returned to him. Travis began to wonder what the old centaur was going to say now—apologize to the respective cabins of the newbies?

"Percy and Annabeth have received Elysium for their work."

The camp fell absolutely silent. Travis, slightly confused, didn't immediately grasp what Chiron meant.

Then Clarisse stood up and shrieked, "WHAT?!" and suddenly he understood.

Connor looked stricken. "Percy and Annabeth were so strong," he said sadly. "And so powerful, too. I can't believe—they were so important to the camp—"

Memories flashed through the twins' minds. The first time they'd seen Annabeth when they'd stumbled into camp in the beginning, lost and confused. She had been the one who had guided them, shown them the ropes; and though Luke had been close to them too, she had been the one they'd always gone to for advice. She'd been like a mentor to them.

And the first time they'd ever seen Percy, staggering into Camp Half-Blood. The first time they'd ever played Capture the Flag on his team, and how he'd led them to victory. Even then, it was obvious to anyone how powerful he was.

The first quest Percy and Annabeth had undertaken—watching them and Grover leave camp; Percy still so naïve, Annabeth ecstatic that it was finally her turn to leave Camp Half—Blood. And when they'd returned: the fireworks had been absolutely fantastic! Travis remembered the jokes he and Connor had shared about the finale with fondness.

But there had been many more quests Percy and Annabeth had undertaken together. Their second quest, in the Sea of Monsters; the third quest that they'd taken illegally, which of course the Stoll twins approved of; their fourth quest in the Labyrinth, when Travis and Connor had been proud of all the sneaky monster-killing they themselves had done; and the world-saving Percy and Annabeth had done, too, when they'd defeated Kronos.

Travis remembered how determined Annabeth had been that she would find Percy after he'd gone missing, and how much she'd clearly hated Jason at first for being his replacement. When Percy had been finally found in a Roman camp, Travis had mostly just wanted to know which kids were the kids of Mercury. He wanted to get together with them and have a major pranking war—but from what he'd heard, they weren't exactly that type.

All those memories, and so many more, flew through the twins' heads, and for a moment they just sat there, staring morosely at nothing, trying to figure out what they were going to do with themselves.

Connor eventually broke the silence between them, ignoring the franticness that was enveloping the rest of the camp. "This sounds awfully cliché, but Percy and Annabeth were sort of the heart and soul of the camp."

Travis thought about that. Percy was a camp legend because of his heroic deeds—the very example of what a demigod should be; the heart of who the half-bloods were. Annabeth wasn't famous in the same way, but she'd lived at Half-Blood Hill for forever. Every single demigod in the camp had met her. She was so hard to miss, too, with the eyes that made you feel like you were being X-rayed. Annabeth really _was _the soul of camp, in a way.

"Yeah," Travis said thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

Connor sighed, and Travis knew what he was thinking. It was an accepted fact of life that demigods mostly died early, but it just wasn't fair that two strong, brave demigods like Percy and Annabeth had had to go. Travis couldn't imagine a camp where Percy wasn't there for new demigods to gasp and stare at, and he couldn't see a Half-Blood Hill where Annabeth wasn't there to give advice and show newbies around.

Who would be the legend, the heart, now that Percy was gone? Who would be the soul of Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth wasn't around to be?

How would the other demigods react?

Travis hadn't been on really close terms with Annabeth and Percy, though he and Annabeth had been sort of friends. But he knew, and he was sure that Connor felt the same way, that they'd both been great demigods. And so what if he'd looked up to Percy? _Everyone _did.

Percy: the role model. The legend. The example, the strength, the face of the camp. The heart.

Annabeth: the brains, the adviser, the only steady point in a camp with demigods who were continuously dying and leaving. The soul.

What was the camp going to be like without a heart and a soul?

Was it even possible to survive without them?


	34. Hestia

**So I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I'm not even kidding. Jeez, I know, I'm so sorry. I was planning to update for a Christmas present, but life took over and yea. I feel bad now. But I am determined to bring you lovely readers a new chapter! Shoutout to my BFF KitKatWei, whose stories are awesome. Go check them out. :) **

HESTIA

The goddess of the hearth and home was minding her own business—as usual.

Though the other gods would probably have found her little fireplace lonely, in the cold throne room of Mount Olympus, Hestia didn't mind. She was used to the solitude, and it was nice to have some peace and quiet to sort out her troubles. She didn't have any herself, but the gods did—and their problems were her problems.

Hestia sighed as she shifted her sore legs. Deciding to leave her fire for now, she closed her eyes and pictured the fire at Camp Half-Blood.

When she could feel cool wind on her face and grass under her hands, she reopened her eyes and observed the camp. One thing she liked about being overlooked was that people talked in front of her. They didn't mind her learning their secrets, and she didn't mind keeping them. Hestia kept many secrets, though none of them were hers. She had nothing to hide from the world, and some of its inhabitants confided in her as a result.

But when Hestia looked around the camp, she could see no demigods at all.

That troubled her. There were always demigods around. Some even saw her, and stopped by for a chat, a cup of hot chocolate, or just to have a shoulder to cry on or someone to let it all out to. Hestia had seen it all before, and she remembered with sympathy the many demigods who had come to her seeking aid. She'd tried to give them that aid, and hoped she had succeeded.

Where were those demigods now, she wondered? Where were _all _the demigods?

The camp was silent. Well, not quite. There was noise coming from the mess hall, and Hestia waved a hand at the fire in front of her. It glowed brighter, shifting and changing colors until she beheld the view out of the fireplace in the mess hall.

Chiron was making an announcement. Hestia watched curiously as he explained that Gaea had been defeated.

Hestia felt an overwhelming surge of relief. She had feared for herself, and for the earth; Gaea had been dangerous, and now she had been conquered by the Seven. Hestia remembered Percy Jackson, who had come to her and entrusted her with Pandora's _pithos_. Ever since, she had held a special affinity for the young demigod.

Then Chiron said that two Greek demigods had died.

Hestia sighed with sorrow. Any death, no matter how insignificant the person might have been in their life, was worth mourning. She firmly believed that loss of life was a horrible thing, and she tried the best she could to preserve it and nurture it. She was the goddess of the home, and of an extent, family. Hera didn't have the heart to really be that goddess. Hestia knew that she herself at least tried.

Chiron said it was Percy and Annabeth who had died, and the room fell silent.

Hestia felt as if her heart had cracked a little. Percy had been a brave demigod, full of kindness, loyalty and strength beyond his years. He had deserved a little while longer on earth, though Hestia suspected he would be happier in Elysium. At least he would be with the girl he loved.

Annabeth was an interesting demigod. Wise, clever, and strong, too; Hestia held pity for her after what Luke had done. His intentions had been good, but his methods had not.

Now they were dead, and Hestia took a private moment to mourn the loss of two such amazing lives, now snuffed out forever by the atrocity that was war.

Hestia hoped that the camp would be able to cope without their two heroes. Percy and Annabeth had become legends to the demigods. But life would move on, of course. As on Mount Olympus—some of the gods would no doubt be less happy than others, but they would move on. Life would move on. Life always changed, dreams disappearing and hopes dying out.

Hestia hoped that the world would be alright again.

She would try to help, but for the meantime Hestia was willing to simply sit contentedly at the hearth.


	35. Hedge

**SORRY. That's all I have to say. **

**(Little note: My best friend pointed out that Clarisse has her own chapter, yet she still manages to stand up and yell WHAT?! like nobody's business in the CHB chapter. Also, I have come to realize that I've done some Olympians, yet they mostly all react in disbelief in the chapters with all of them (Hades, Zeus, etc.) Let's pretend it's just a bunch of little mini AUs. These are all one-shots, technically, anyway.) **

HEDGE

Gleeson Hedge, the awesomest satyr protector in the world, was worried.

He knew how stupid the thought was—Hedge, the greatest satyr ever, worried? Psh—but he _was_ worried. About his cupcakes. Two specific cupcakes.

Underwood, the satyr, had sent him a letter. It had read, _Percy and Annabeth. Chiron wants to see you. _

Hedge knew that there was only one reason Chiron would want to see him. There was news, probably of Percy and Annabeth, and although he hoped against hope that it was good news, the satyr was experienced in war and death. He knew better.

So it was with a heavy heart that Hedge was now walking toward the Big House.

He paused on the porch, squared his shoulders and rapped on the door. His right hand was clutching his baseball bat in a death grip even though there were no monsters here—except the monsters on the inside.

Hedge shook himself with a little chuckle. He was getting all deep and sentimental in his old days. Not, of course, that he was old at all. No, he was a sprightly young satyr, full of energy and ready to defend his cupcakes...

Chiron opened the door, and Hedge nodded stiffly to him. He respected the old centaur—he was pretty sure he must have taught Chuck Norris some of those sweet karate moves of his—but they weren't exactly friends. Sure, Chiron had trained Jackson and Chase, but Hedge was the one who had had their backs on the Argo 2.

"Gleeson." Chiron inclined his head. "Why don't you come in? I'm afraid I have news for you."

Hedge noticed both that Chiron used his first name and that he was apparently afraid to deliver his news, so he just nodded instead of saying anything and walked in after the centaur trainer.

As they headed down a long hallway, Hedge realized that he had never actually been inside the Big House before. He checked out all the doors and windows, looking for a possible escape route in case he got ambushed and where the best places to stand while whapping someone's butt were. Sure it was a safe camp for demigods, but you couldn't erase decades of habit in a day. Or seventy.

Chiron opened a door that looked just like all the other ones and clip-clopped inside, leaving Hedge to follow. Once they were inside what he realized was an office, Chiron stopped behind what was obviously his desk and regarded him gravely. "You were the protector of Percy and Annabeth, as well as the other members of the Seven, on the Argo 2."

Hedge nodded. "Are my cupcakes okay?" he demanded. Although he would never admit it to anyone, dread was beginning to twist inside his stomach.

"During the final battle, Gaea unleashed many monsters on the Seven, and after fighting bravely, Gaea sent a monster no one has ever seen before to kill Percy and Annabeth."

Hedge sucked in a breath. He didn't know what he'd thought the final battle would be like, but he'd always thought that Dirt Face would at least have the courage to show her ugly mud face and fight the demigods like a man. Or a woman. "What happened?" His voice was no more than a croak as he waited for the answer.

Chiron sighed, a shadow of guilt and grief passing over his face. "Gleeson, I'm afraid that the worst has happened. Percy and Annabeth fought valiantly until the end, but it was too much. They are now in Elysium. With all the other fallen heroes of old."

Hedge was silent. He didn't know how to respond to the fact that his two cupcakes were dead.

Jackson, the brave, annoying, sassy one, who'd had the nerve to try and sneak a night out with his girlfriend under the stars under his watch. The kid had had guts. And not just guts, either; he'd been a dang good fighter. Jackson knew his way around a sword.

No, _had _known his way around a sword. The thought brought an unexpected jab of pain to Hedge's heart, which he had always prided himself on as being hard. Well, there was Mellie, but she was special. Hedge wasn't the sentimental type.

He shouldn't be. Sentimentality was for the weak people who didn't know how to charge people with baseball bats and execute a perfect roundhouse kick, Chuck Norris style.

But somehow, his cupcakes had wormed their way into his heart.

Somehow, one of the ones who had done it the most were Jackson and Chase.

Chase…

Hedge remembered her for a moment. She was—no, had been—so smart. She was always on about strategy and tactics and planning and things that were way beyond him. The extent of his battle knowledge was running up to enemies, smacking them on the head and yelling, "DIE!" over and over again. But Chase had understood the complicated stuff that went with wars and battles and fighting and all that good stuff, and Hedge had liked her for it.

She was a special girl, that one.

And then Hedge remembered that she wasn't alive to be special anymore. The thought made his heart feel like it was splitting in two. He decided, to Tartarus with sentimentality being for weaklings. His cupcakes deserved to be mourned, to be remembered, to be loved for who they'd been.

Hedge didn't really know how to deal with grief, and as he stood silently in Chiron's office, head spinning with thoughts and hopes and wishes, he had an idea. It was probably what Jackson and Chase would have wanted him to do, he thought a little sadly. But they deserved what he could still do for them.

Hedge cleared his throat, and Chiron looked up at him.

Taking a deep breath, the satyr asked, "Do you have a mission for me? Something I can do? A…a demigod to rescue?"

Hedge knew that the best way for him to honor and remember his two gone cupcakes was to train and protect the demigods that were still there to be trained and protected. Jackson and Chase would have wanted him to move on, he thought. But the reality was that Hedge couldn't move on from the death of two cupcakes. In a way, they'd always be his cupcakes. But for now, Hedge would try to keep the other Jacksons and Chases of the world alive and safe and strong.

It was what Jackson and Chase would have wanted.

**Okay, so you guys gotta review and request. Please. I'm stumped as for ideas. And go check out my other fics! :D**


	36. Phobos and Deimos

**Normally, I wouldn't have updated so soon, but I decided to go for it. Thanks to KitKatWei, who was the only positive reviewer out of the ones I got. Yay KitKat :D So I will combine her suggestion with that of MarburyBlur, who seems very determined that I should 'do them', meaning people who are going to be happy about Percabeth dying. And something else: ****_please check that I haven't already done a particular person before you request them. _****I've titled the chapters, so you can go to that little menu that lets you jump chapters and check. Please do so in the future. Thanks to the guest(s) who reviewed, Advanced99, Katherington, ficlover08, GreenandGreyConverses, and of course KitKatWei and MarburyBlur. And on to the chapter. **

PHOBOS AND DEIMOS

**(Note: If you haven't read The Demigod Files, then you will not know the protagonists of this chapter.)**

The two minor gods of fear and terror, respectively, were lounging around in their shared palace on Mount Olympus. Normally neither god was there often, but today was a special occasion. Ares had asked (read: ordered) them to be there so he could tell them…something.

"What do you think Ares wants us here for?" Deimos asked his brother, lazily flipping a knife through his fingers. He liked to give the impression that he was good at swordsmanship, even though he was most definitely not.

"Why are you asking me?" Phobos said sourly, leaning forward to study the flat-screen TV in front of him as he desperately manipulated the Xbox controller in his hand, cursing. "Oh, come _on_, you dumb game. Let me _kill _that guy already."

"Playing Hatred again?"

The two brothers' heads snapped up simultaneously, and they were greeted by the sight of their father Ares standing before them, arms crossed.

"He's addicted," Deimos said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Phobos said angrily. "Oh, come on! You stupid _game_! I finally enter the right combo and you kill the policeman instead of the fifty civilians?!"

"Phobos, you can play your silly game later. We have things to discuss." Ares sat down on the couch with a bored expression on his face. "Right, so Gaea's dead. Conquered. Whatever."

Phobos and Deimos exchanged glances, and shrugged. They had been looking forward to the fear and terror that would follow Gaea's rise, but they hadn't really cared one way or another. They supposed that the world not ending was something they could deal with, though.

"So is Percy Jackson."

Deimos looked puzzled. "Who's Percy Jackson? And why does it matter that he was conquered?"

Phobos was a little faster on the uptake, and he smacked his brother, hard. "He's _dead, _dummy. And he's Clarisse's boyfriend. Remember that time we stole the chariot?"

Ares' eyes narrowed dangerously. Phobos swallowed and looked away; he had no wish to remind his father of the wrath he had incurred on the day he'd discovered that his sons had in fact stolen his beloved war chariot.

"Oh!" Deimos nodded vigorously, finally realizing who Percy Jackson was and missing the silent exchange between his father and brother. "I remember now. Good, that idiot's dead. Let's have a party and go bully Clarisse!"

"I think she can stand up for herself," Ares said. "If she's being a coward, go ahead and bully her, yeah, but only if."

Phobos and Deimos beamed. "Come on, Deimos, we're going to go kill Clarisse," Phobos said happily.

"Don't _kill _her," Ares said, alarmed at the thought of losing a possible champion, but Phobos and Deimos had already vanished.

With a sigh, the god of war teleported away, and neither he nor his sons gave much thought to either Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase for the rest of the day.


	37. Kronos

**I welcome all the love I'm getting, but I'm curious—some people seem to have abandoned my story :( But no matter. Special shoutout to PercyJackson21 for fav/following me and the story, as well as reviewing. Means a lot :D Also thanks to the guest who thought Tyson was well represented :) And now to the real reason y'all are here. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**This is going to be an interesting chapter.**

KRONOS

The dim subconscious form of Kronos that would never be truly dead was spread thin, and had been ever since his defeat, but it was still capable of thought.

Kronos had no body, no host and no physical form, but he had been powerful when he'd had one, and now he could still feel and think and listen to the world around him. The silly mortal world that stupid Percy Jackson had prevented him from conquering. Kronos vowed to himself that if he ever managed to regain physical form—even if it took him a thousand years to do so—he would rise to power and rule once and for all.

By then, Percy Jackson would be dead, so Kronos would be able to rest easy among the ashes of the mortals.

At the thought, Kronos would have growled in sadistic pleasure if he had had a throat to growl from, but since he didn't, he decided to check in on Olympus, as he sometimes did when he was bored, and see how the gods were doing.

Mount Olympus had protections, of course, but those protections did not account for thinly-spread Titans who as of yet meant no harm. So Kronos' totally invisible and undetectable presence passed into the throne room and listened to the gods. He waited for a long time, but eventually it was worth the wait.

He had no way of hearing, but somehow he was able to hear muffled voices reverberating somewhere in his presence.

For a moment—or what the Titan judged to be a moment; he was no longer quite as capable of deducting time as he'd once been—the voices around him were indecipherable, but then they sharpened slightly and Kronos could make out individual words, spoken in voices he hadn't heard physically in a long, long time. And all thanks to that idiot of a half-blood, Percy Jackson.

_The threat of Gaea is no more, _a voice recognizable as Zeus' said.

Kronos mentally frowned. Blast it to Tartarus, those interfering, worthless demigods had somehow managed to defeat the Earth Mother. Kronos had been hoping that in a world ruled by Gaea he'd somehow manage to come back to power, but it was apparently not to be.

_Poseidon, Athena, I'm sorry, _Zeus continued, having said some other things Kronos hadn't heard.

Kronos was still intelligent enough to understand the implications of that statement, and his lip would have curled in pleasure had he had a lip to curl. Well, well, well. Percy Jackson and his ugly dumb girlfriend had at last met their match. Somehow, they had died; Kronos didn't much care about the details. However, he did care that they were dead, and thank Tartarus for that.

Kronos knew that these demigods no longer posed a threat to him, not that they ever had. Relieved at the prospect of ruling the world once again, he gleefully set about planning the world's eventual demise, satisfied that he would someday regain his former glory.


	38. Bianca

**I am so sorry, it's not even funny. Seriously. I mean, I haven't updated in forever, but anyway. Thanks heaps to all you reviewers, favs and followers. Means a lot :D Also I don't know how it happened but THIS STORY WAS ADDED INTO A COMMUNITY CALLED THE BEST AU'S AND I AM SO HAPPY. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.**

**Wait, KitKatWei just pointed out that Bianca was reborn. I am an idiot. Never mind. Whatever. THIS IS AN AU GUYS. **

BIANCA

Bianca had to admit that she absolutely adored Elysium.

The mortal world had been her home her entire life, and everyone she'd met before were still there, but Elysium was literally paradise. Bianca could do whatever, hang out with whoever...it was amazing. She'd heard many things about the Underworld, but not that the only homes in Elysium were mansions and they all came equipped with pools, hot tubs, jacuzzis, king size beds and arcade rooms. It was perfect.

But sometimes, Bianca couldn't help but miss her little brother Nico, as well as her sisters in the Hunt. She'd only been a Hunter of Artemis for a few weeks, but it had been the best few weeks of her life. She'd finally been free of responsibility, and she'd finally had a family. She missed everyone, really, but she thought constantly of Percy and Annabeth. She hadn't known them for long, but they had been part of her introduction into the mythological world - the world behind the Mist. Bianca owed everything to them, and she wondered how they were doing...if they were even alive. She knew demigods lived a dangerous life, and that they often died young, but she often found herself hoping that Percy and Annabeth especially were still safe, still fighting, still going strong.

Those hopes were partly dashed when she bumped into two familiar figures.

Even after all this time, she recognized that black hair and those sea-green eyes, and the curly blonde hair and gray eyes that seemed to be analyzing everything. Though both looked several years older than she remembered them as being, she still placed them in a second.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Bianca said incredulously.

Percy's eyes momentarily widened as he recognized her. "Bianca!" he exclaimed. "How-how are you doing?"

"Great," Bianca said honestly. "Elysium is the best."

"It really is," Annabeth agreed.

Then the full implications of Percy and Annabeth being in Elysium hit Bianca. "Wait, are you two here for a quest? Or a mission? Or..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes, Bianca," Percy said gently. "We're dead. You can say it." He grinned suddenly. "But hey, being dead is cool. Even if I do miss people to pieces sometimes."

Annabeth smacked his arm. "Percy! There are probably people mourning us right now!"

"Yeah, but we're in _Elysium_," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth sighed and turned to Bianca. "But really, it's good to see you here," she said sincerely. "I'm glad that you're happy."

Bianca smiled. Equally sincerely, she replied, "Thanks. And I'm glad you're happy, too."

Annabeth nodded. "It's nice to finally have peace after a lifetime of war."

Bianca had to agree with that statement. Demigods fought so hard, and for so long. Elysium was paradise in more ways than one.

"I heard some awesome dudes are around here," Percy said, effectively changing the subject. "Bianca, have you met any of the heroes yet?"

Bianca beamed. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "They're all great, not stuck up like I thought they'd be. I'll take you to see them, if you want."

Annabeth's eyes gleamed. "Of course!" she said.

Bianca grinned and made a beckoning motion as she started walking. As the two demigods fell into step behind her, she marveled at how amazing it was to finally be at peace with her thoughts of Percy and Annabeth.

Finally, everything was alright again.

**Thoughts?**


	39. Annabeth

**I have no excuses for not updating. I had literally zero motivation until I realized I didn't have an Annabeth chapter of her death, so I decided to go for it. I have also borrowed shamelessly from Percy's chapter, for obvious reasons. Anyway, thanks heaps to y'all who faved, followed and reviewed. On to the chapter! And remember to review! :D**

Annabeth was done.

Before the final battle, she never would have thought that, but it was true. Annabeth was done.

She'd survived running away from home at age seven into a world full of monsters. She'd fought and won against hundreds of monsters, and she'd outwitted humans, Titans, and gods. She'd survived Tartarus itself.

But Annabeth Chase had finally met her match.

At first, she had thought, This isn't so bad. The Seven had managed to come together to defeat Gaea's forces, and they had been doing excellently. Annabeth had located the leaders of each monstrous squad, and killing them had frightened most of the subordinates into retreating. The rest were easily killed by the Seven, and although Gaea had almost countless numbers of monsters at her disposal, even she couldn't stop them running away. Even the Earth Mother had limits, especially when she was still on the brink of awakening.

But she also had more power than she'd ever had before, and she wasn't afraid to use it.

Annabeth had been scanning the battleground, hoping against hope that the last wave of monsters had finally arrived, when she saw it.

'It' was a monster she had never seen—and she had been fighting monsters half her life, and researching them almost as long. Annabeth liked to know what she was up against, but this monster was one that even she couldn't name.

It looked like a lion, but with smoking red skin and an equally red mane. It was literally smoking; wisps of smoke curled off of its lithe body, and as Annabeth watched, it belched a stream of fire, swished its tail and glared at her. Its eyes, unlike the rest of it, were pitch black.

"I'll deal with it," Percy said grimly, and Annabeth glanced over at him. His face was taut. "You stay back."

Annabeth felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "Percy, I'm not going to stay back and watch while you get killed!"

Percy stared at her for a moment, then pulled her closer and kissed her, hard. When he pulled back a moment later, he was breathing hard, but his voice was gentle when he said, "I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, Percy," Annabeth replied, equally softly, because she was aware that this could be the last time they ever shared a moment like this again.

For a moment the two demigods stared into each other's eyes, gray looking into green, but then Percy turned and readied himself for battle, Annabeth following suit.

The monster, now only a little ways away from them, stood still for a moment, regarding the pair with those eerily black eyes, then, without warning, lunged.

And Percy was there, Riptide flashing as he intercepted the creature's path. "Where's Leo when you need him?" he muttered.

Annabeth glanced around, but saw no one. Somehow, she and Percy had wandered away from the others, and they were either dead or busy fighting their own monsters. The thought wasn't comforting.

Then Percy cried, "Annabeth!"

She whirled around, but not fast enough. The creature had leant forward on its forelegs, and snapped its jaws open wide. Annabeth barely had time to blink before a bright stream of fire and smoke whooshed from its mouth—and targeted Annabeth's leg.

For a second she was puzzled, but then came the pain.

Annabeth remembered how she had been ironing her stepmother's clothes for her, once, when she was little, and had accidentally dropped the iron on her foot. This pain was a million times worse. Her entire leg radiated bright, searing pain. It felt like her leg was being ripped apart from the inside, then slowly burned to a pile of ashes. Just thinking about it made the pain worse, but it was dominating Annabeth's brain. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think.

And above all, Annabeth hated not being able to think.

She tried to look for Percy, but her vision was a field of white ringed with red. She called out for Percy; in her mind it came out as a desperate shriek, but her mouth didn't even open to utter it.

Annabeth blacked out.

When she came back to consciousness a few moments later and tried to open her eyes, she could see, but it was a little blurry from the tears threatening to spill over. At first there was nothing but red rocks, but then there was Percy kneeling over her, and she'd know Percy anywhere.

His eyes, the beautiful green eyes she loved, were filled with concern. "Come on, Annabeth. Can you stand?"

At his words, the pain that had been pressing at the back of her mind made itself known, washing through her leg, and Annabeth knew better than to try and put weight on it. She shook her head no.

Percy slipped his arms under her body and lifted her. Annabeth knew he was trying to be as gentle as he could, but it still sent waves of pain coursing through her. She grimaced, nails digging into Percy's arm as he moved.

Percy gasped, and she pulled her hand away to find it sticky with blood. "Percy! What happened to your arm?" Looking down at it, Annabeth saw that she had accidentally widened a gash on his arm that was now dripping blood, and she winced in sympathy. "Gods, Seaweed Brain. Sorry."

"It's okay," Percy said through his teeth, but his voice was uneven and his movements jerky as he laid Annabeth down, searing pain stabbing through her and making her head spin for a moment. Her back slid against something hard, and she twisted around slightly, her leg burning as Annabeth twitched it slightly, and saw that Percy had put her up against a small boulder.

Even though the pain from her leg was getting more unbearable by the minute, Annabeth had to smile. Percy loved her so, so much.

There was the sound of footsteps up ahead of her, but she couldn't even look up.

When she mustered the will to do so, she couldn't help but gape in surprise. There was another monster she'd never seen before approaching Percy, and it had the cruel eyes of a Titan but the bulky body and musculature of a Cyclops. Worst of all, it carried a long, wickedly sharp black spear, and it looked ready to fight.

As Annabeth studied Percy, she realized with a growing sense of horror that he didn't look as prepared as the monster did. In full health and strength, nothing could stand in his way, but now? Now, when there were no bodies of water nearby, and Percy was already tired from dozens of smaller battles?

Now, though her entire being rebelled against the thought, Annabeth didn't think Percy stood a chance.

She closed her eyes.

"Annabeth, don't worry, it'll all be okay." Percy's worried voice floated back to her, and Annabeth smiled weakly. Her Seaweed Brain was still thinking of her, even when surely he knew he was about to die.

Annabeth hissed as another spasm of pain shot through her, but still managed to say, "If you say so, Seaweed Brain." She had to hold on for Percy. She had to be brave for him.

But there was a little selfish part of her heart that didn't want to be brave, and it was that part that caused her to close her eyes so she wouldn't see Percy's end.

"I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth's eyes flew open, just in time to see the monster's spear go through his chest. Someone shrieked—she thought it might have been her—and then he was falling, that beautiful tangle of messy hair spreading about his head as he lay on the ground. Percy was covered in blood and about to die, but Annabeth didn't think she'd ever seen anyone as handsome as he was in that moment.

There was an ugly laugh from somewhere above Percy's head, but Annabeth barely registered it. She felt like she was floating, and totally numb. There were cruel snaps coming from somewhere near her; Annabeth thought placidly that those were probably her bones breaking, but she didn't care anymore.

She thought of a time when she had faced Arachne and knew, somehow, that she had reached and crossed her threshold for terror. She had been done. And in the same way, she had reached and crossed her threshold for pain. It was admittedly a very high threshold, but Annabeth was in so much pain. She couldn't take any more. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

But then she opened her eyes and saw Percy lying beside her, his head turned away. She wanted to see his eyes one last time.

"Percy," she whispered.

For a moment he lay still, and terror swept through her, but then he lifted his head and turned toward her. When Annabeth saw his eyes again, her whole world dropped out from under her, and the pain came back, all of it. And the pain of knowing Percy was dying came, too.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, and then he fell back onto the ground, hands trembling as he lay there. He had never looked so vulnerable, and he had never looked so beautiful.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. You know I love you," Annabeth said, her voice raspy.

"I love you to hell and back." Percy's eyes were bright, and Annabeth remembered another time when all she'd had to hold onto was his hand, and he had said, "Never."

"Back at you. Oh my gods, Percy, I love you so much." Annabeth had a sudden need for him to understand how much she loved him, because she wouldn't be able to go if he didn't know that.

But Percy's eyes were shining, and Annabeth knew he understood when he whispered softly, sadly, "Okay."

"Okay," Annabeth replied, and reached for his hand.

He let her take it.

The only thing Annabeth could say, after that, was 'I love you'. She said it over and over again, and Percy told her over and over again it would be okay. And she believed him.

Finally, after she had stopped talking, she felt the pain spike, and she cried out, unable to help herself. But Percy didn't mind; he simply put his arm around her.

Annabeth's mind quieted, and her breathing calmed. Her heartbeat, which had been racing moments ago, slowed to a crawl, and finally, finally, Annabeth Chase was at peace.

As she let herself go, the last thought she had was of Percy's eyes.


	40. Kelli

**So I was like, "Oh yeah, there's this thing called The Price that people used to like." If any of you are still around to read this, I congratulate you on being so faithful :) **

**By the way, I don't know if Kelli's permanently dead or not, so let's just say this is a year or two after Percy and Annabeth and Bob killed her in Tartarus; she reformed a short while before this chapter. **

KELLI

Kelli, newly-reformed senior empousa and the most feared monster around, was seriously confused.

After she had reformed, she had expected to find a world destroyed by Gaea and a little brat named Percy Jackson that she could rip to shreds, but the world was exactly as she remembered it and Percy Jackson was gone. She couldn't find him or his stupid blonde friend no matter how much she scoured New York City. In fact, the city itself was surprisingly monster-free for a city that was supposed to be in flames and ruled by the Earth Mother. What in Hades' name had gone wrong?

Kelli had all but given up on finding out, which was why she had started eyeing every male she came across. She hadn't fed in what felt like eons, and now was as good a time as any.

The sun had risen and fallen, shadows creeping across the darkening streets, by the time Kelli found someone suitable to feed off of. The sharply-dressed businessman had no idea of his impending fate as the empousa crept closer—

And another empousa leaped, teeth snapping, out of the shadows.

Kelli jumped back, snarling and baring her teeth as the other empousa growled, "Get out of my territory right now, unless you want to lose a leg or two."

Kelli straightened up and glared icily at the other monster. "Lay a finger on me and I'll rip you limb from limb."

"Wanna go?" the other empousa challenged.

Kelli smirked. "I'd like to be able to proclaim your death later, not that anyone would care. What's your name, honey?"

"Demia," she replied, face contorting into a gruesome smile. "And you?"

"Kelli," Kelli answered grudgingly. "A senior empousa that is far, far better than you."

Demia's face lost its smirk, and her tone changed completely as she said quickly, "Kelli? As in, the empousa we lost forever ago?"

Kelli frowned. "We?"

Demia said excitedly, "Don't you remember? I was with you when we were battling those pesky demigods all that time ago"

Kelli's eyes widened. "Oh, that was you!" She was relieved to have found one of her sister empousai, but she would rather have answers than company. "So what happened to those demigods?" she asked as casually as possible. "Dead yet?"

Demia's brow furrowed. "Ah, well, no, but they did do what they set out to."

"Which was...?" Kelli prompted, even as a slight feeling of dread settled over her. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Gaea's too weak to rise again, thanks to those brats, but the annoying Jackson one and the dumb blonde are dead."

Kelli blinked in shock as the implications hit her. "The Earth Mother...failed? And Percy Jackson...is dead?"

Demia scowled. "Yes," she agreed. "And the girl."

Kelli slowly exhaled, unsure what to make of that. She had so wanted to torture Percy Jackson and his girlfriend to death! But, she morosely consoled herself, at least they had died, and hopefully painfully. That was something.

Demia suddenly perked up, as if having remembered something. "Oh, and remember that annoying girl with the charmspeak? The one that made us all confused? Guess what, I know where she and her friends are!" The empousa laughed menacingly. "Would you like to come?"

Kelli grinned. "Oh, you bet I do." Percy Jackson was dead and gone, she was free of Gaea's orders, she had found one of her sisters, and she was about to get revenge on a pesky demigod, something she always enjoyed.

Yes, Kelli thought as she practically skipped after Demia, today had been a very, very good day.

Review, pretty please? :)


	41. The Fates (also the last chapter)

**(This AN is important: please read to the end.) **

**So! I have decided, since there isn't really anyone else's reactions to write anyway, that I'm pretty much done with this story. However, there's going to be a sequel, the first bit of which I'll put up when I decide what to call it. Don't worry, that'll be soon! And I ****_may_**** edit some chapters of this story later. Maybe some of my stupid AN's. **

**Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewed. Even to anyone who's so much as read a single chapter of The Price, and the people who may read it much later; I write because of you guys! (Assuming any of you are still around, that is.)**

**Thank you also to mojoman420 for giving me this idea. **

**Anyway, let's roll with this; the very last (and very short) chapter of The Price. Never thought I'd get this far, but here we go, and sorry for the rambling :)**

THE FATES (sort of?)

The Fates were, for the most part, satisfied.

Atropos, the sister who cut each person's thread of life and decided the manner in which they died, had done well with Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Their deaths had not been quick, or painless, or merciful, but they had been great heroes, and they had died as such. And Clotho, the sister who spun the threads of life, had decided that they would die together.

Clotho was probably the most compassionate, out of the three sisters.

However, Lachesis, the one who measured the lengths of each thread of life, was the most logical of the Fates, and it was she who was unsatisfied. She thought that Atropos had cut Perseus' and Annabeth's threads too early, and Lachesis, having measured some other threads, pointed out that Atropos' lapse in judgment had caused several threads to inexplicably lengthen, which in the long run could affect the very destiny of the universe. Lachesis had taken it upon herself to convince Atropos and Clotho to return Perseus and Annabeth to the land of the living, thus rectifying Atropos' mistake.

At first Atropos had argued hotly against her sister, not wanting to either admit she had made a mistake or attempt to correct said mistake, but eventually Clotho, and then Atropos, had given in. With one oh-so-minor condition, however. Lachesis had argued against that, but Clotho and Atropos had stayed firm. So Lachesis had reluctantly acquiesced, and the three Fates set about their work: Clotho to spin back to life two long-frayed threads, Lachesis to measure these new, gleaming threads, and Atropos to wait, and grumble, because she was being denied her job.

But eventually Lachesis' original wish was fulfilled, and though no one knew of it for quite a while, two certain people had blinked into existence.

**You'll see what Atropos' and Clothos' 'oh-so-minor' condition is in the sequel, though I doubt you'll think it's very minor. Anyway, cheerio, and see you in the sequel! I love you guys! And sorry if this whole ending thing was a little sudden, but you knew it was coming. **


	42. Note

**Quick note: Thanks For The Memories is officially up! **

**:) **


End file.
